Predation
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. Reposted to FFN. Kagome has come to Cross Academy with a Mission and using an ancient rite to for a contract with Kaname Kuran. Follow along for the crazy that happens. Will there be a happy end? Will there be romance? For those who know me, know that I am definitely not a fan of the Vampire Knight series. It started off good, but then it went south for me.
1. Important Notice, Please Read

This notice is important (to me), and I would like it if you, the readers/reviewers, who have taken the time to show interest in the story/transformative work I have posted would as well. Because of what I am addressing, I feel it is important to me as a person, as well as every single person who uses or other such sites.

I have been a user of since 2003, and I was an unregistered user (no account) until 2008. So I have witnessed two purgings of people's stories/transformative works. And in that time, I have been a part of a few communities and forums, which made this site originally more unique, other than being one of the first sites to allow people to post their fictional pieces based on a fandom or genre they liked/loved. In the past few years that have been some issues cropping up that, well, don't belong.

The T.o.S of this site is specific on what is and is not accepted. Have I been a person who has posted something that broke the T.o.S? Yes. Have I (at some point) contributed to the toxicity and drama that happens in Forums, Communities, and the Fandoms? Yes. I own my mistakes and the things that came from them. Enough said, there is no need to dredge that backup.

The message I want to impart/share with all of you is this as it has become a growing problem on this site. And yes, I have taken the time to talk to my fellow Authors, whether in a fandom I am in or not, based on things I have seen/read here and on other places, but not limited to, like Reddit and other such sites. And that is people who think they are anonymous/faceless because they are on/using the internet.

While in some aspects, this is true, it does not give a person/human being/user of the right to be what is referred to as a Troll — thinking that there are no repercussions for them being faceless/anonymous (whether logged into their account or as a guest) and leaving what they "_deem_" as constructive Criticism on a fellow author/user story.

I think a lot of people forget that those who post the stories are consciously aware that by putting their/our works up on the internet on such sights as Fanfiction, Archive of our own, Wattpad ETC, that we are willingly making ourselves vulnerable. We are people with thoughts and feelings, thus receiving a review can be something that can make our day brighter, or completely tear us down and feel depressed or worse.

So let me clarify something. Let's start with something simple - Fanfiction and what it is! Fanfiction is a fictional piece of work, written by a person who is a fan of a specific fandom or genre. Thus they are taking creative liberties of an already existing piece of work and remaking it into something that is unique(ish) and creative to their own imagination and ideas. Whether it is canon or not. Whether it is Alternate Reality (in the canon universe) or Alternate Universe (a different world altogether).

Next would be Constructive Criticism and what that is and is not. Constructive Criticism is a written review by a fellow user/author, that is meant to be polite, and to state/point out if an author has made a mistake in their grammar (IE: Spelling and punctuation) or let the Author know that user/reviewer liked the story. The T.o.S. is very clear on this. It does state (I re-read them all before writing this) that they expect a person who is posting their stories/transformative works to the site to use some sort of Spell Checker, or google the words. Meaning this site does have a certain standard it would ideally like to uphold.

Good Constructive Criticism (whether done in a review or a PM [Private Message]) would let the Author know how you the user/reviewer feels about the story/transformative work you just read. Using words/phrases like "_I noticed_" or "_At this point, I got lost because point "A' didn't seem to connect to point 'B'._" These are acceptable, and show you the user/reviewer are being respectful of the Author's work, as well as implementing things that all humans learn (no matter their culture, ethnicity, or religion) growing up: Manners, Morals, and Common Sense (it isn't a mythical creature people).

Bad Constructive Criticism (hardly done via PM) is where a user/reviewer stated their opinion that is not useful in improving work. Opinions are fine, everyone has them just like armpits and assholes, but they can stink just as badly, and be very hurtful. When a review is left telling an Author that their story is crap (which no one has the right to do that, it is rude), or that they need to change something in "_**THEIR**_" story because _**you**_ the user/reviewer doesn't like it, and doesn't suit **_your_** needs, then it's bad constructive criticism.

By telling an Author they need to change "_**THEIR**_" story/transformative work, you are taking away their right to express themselves. Think about how you would feel if you had such a review? Because those who post things like that don't stop to think about the Author's feelings, or precisely what they could be going through In Real Life. The net leaves us, the users, faceless and anonymous, true. Won't deny it. But by using that, you are not seeing other users as individuals, thus making it okay in you the user/reviewers mind okay to be a troll, say hurtful things which are harassment and bullying.

And on the net, when you bully someone via some form of social media (this site does count as this because of the forums and communities it allows for like-minded individuals to gather) is called Cyberbullying. And no, again, I am not just throwing this out there. I have taken the time in the last two months to do my research both on the net, local libraries in my own state (each state/country has a slightly different take on Cyberbullying laws, look them up it is good to know what your state/country does to those who are found guilty) and talking with Lawyers about this subject.

No, this does not make me an expert, but relatively well versed and armed and ready just in case I catch hell and hate from you, my fellow users, who are reading this and have made it this far. I can attest that for most states in the US if a person is found guilty of Cyberbullying, they can pay a fine up to $5,000USD and have what they say and do monitored on the net or get jail time.

I believe that each person/user has the right to be respected. If you, the user/reviewer, read a story you know you won't like because of a pairing, a character, or the premise of the story, then I will automatically label you as a self-flagellating masochist. You are only upsetting yourself by reading a story with things you know you don't like. And thus think that because you have done so, it gives you the right to act like a savage with no morals, manners, or common sense and rip another person, who is the author of what you read, to shreds to soothe your own ego.

I can honestly say that at one point or another I have told authors' their story wasn't for me after reading a chapter or two to be sure. But never have I told the Author of what I have read that their works are crap, or that they need to change _**"THEIR"**_ work to suit my needs, or that they should go off and kill themselves. Yes, those people exist. One is in the Fairy Tail Fandom (those who are familiar with this person give a nod) who doesn't like a particular character and then proceeds to tell the Author (using deplorable grammar nonetheless) to step in front of a car, or that the Author is a retard (followed by a string of descriptive explicative). And yes, I have had this person, in recent months, leave reviews like that.

When I get reviews like that (I will be candid about this), yes, it hurts, but I take a screenshot of it before deleting (if it is a guest review) and then I block that user from leaving reviews (if they are signed into their account). Then I share it with some of my fellow authors (who all have at one point or another been targeted by this trolling Cyberbully, and we laugh. Because well, it's stupid for us. Again, I label people who read stuff that they know has things they don't like as masochists. And I don't presume to understand or even guess at what is going on in their minds in real life. Maybe they are being bullied IRL and want to take it out on someone, again thinking that they can remain faceless and anonymous, which is a sad fact.

Because there are things called an IP address which this site does track and can be traced back to the user who is abusing others, this leads us to two things that were added to the site years ago: the "Report" button and the "Block" feature. Both were implemented to help maintain and control the website so that the Administrators and Owner were not overrun with claims from the Authors/Users about other Authors/Users. Quite literally, a few years ago, I asked the Admins about these features after a year-long sabbatical from the site due to my health, both physical and mental.

This is what I was told: they felt the users should be mature enough to know the T.o.S and follow them, but if they stumbled across a user who didn't, then they now had the right/power to hit that button on a story that breaks the T.o.S clearly defined rules. And that the Block feature was instigated so that they didn't have to stop with updates, Server maintenance, coding, etc. (all essential and difficult stuff even with degrees, because it is continually changing) to review the complaints about users being trolls, harassing other users and bullying them. Again that leads to Cyberbullying and is a huge no-no.

If a User/Author blocks another User/Author/Reviewer, it doesn't mean that they are weak-willed, need to grow a backbone, or get thicker skin. It just means that they don't want to deal with BS that is being laid at their feet by another person. A person who has no respect or consideration for their fellow human/user of the site. These insults I have listed above have been tossed at me, which means that the person took offense to me not liking them, telling me what I had to change in my story to suit _**thei****r**_ damn needs. Or telling me that if I am to use phrases from another language to study that language and not _**FUCK**_ it up.

I laughed wholeheartedly, and when I need a good laugh, I go back look at that review(Like I said I take screenshots of such reviews to laugh at). I may not speak the Japanese Language, but I have friends who live in Japan that I have asked, as well as work my local Anime Convention and have access to our foreign guests to ask questions. My day was made one year meeting the creators of Naruto and One Piece and getting to sit in a private panel for staff and ask questions with my fellow staffers. A word in another language, depending on the traditional and/or slang use, can have many different meanings. And let's not forget that other cultures outside of the USA have words that are for everyday use, but when in a religious context mean something else — making Language a beautiful thing!

This marks the end of my little rant, for this is what this whole thing is. I refuse to change anything I have stated in this rant because it is _my_ opinion, _my_ thoughts. And I am entitled to them, just like each of you who have taken the time to actually care and read all this.

Sincerely,

Im Ur Misconception

PS - For the record, I have had a death threat given to me back in 2008 when I first started writing fanfiction. The very first story I posted was a fandom that is still going strong today, but is a lot more lenient about the pairings: Yu-Gi-Oh! Back then, I did something taboo: I put an OC (original character) into my story, just for starters. The pairings for my story also weren't one of the three or four that were **"_allowed_"** back then. IE: Yami/Kaiba, Yugi/Kaiba, Yugi/Tea, or the rare pairing, Kaiba/Joey Wheeler(Junichi). The person who delivered the death threat via review was very graphic in how they explained they were going to hack my account, ruin my life, hunt me down and defile me, before leaving me staked out in the middle of whatever backwater, inbred, redneck town I was to be covered in their fecal matter(I was told that they were banned completely and forever from via IP Address). I was scared (Cyberbullying was not a thing at the time, and I had little to no knowledge about hacking). I almost stopped writing, but having two sisters that are lawyers, a grandmother who was the secretary for a District Attorney for ten years, and my family (all who helped me fix this). They gave me support, and I stayed an Author here, sharing my work and growing as a writer. So, it is hilarious to me, as a person who has suffered health problems, severe depression and attempted suicide due to bullies as a young teen, then an abusive husband, that I now find people telling me to get a thicker skin or grow a backbone funny.


	2. Ch 01 Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Vampire Knight or its characters; that right belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

**Author's Notes: I am kicking myself for this. I am not a huge VK Fan after the midway point. Do not get me wrong, I am okay with the nature of the love triangle, as well as the deeper connections that Yuki and Kaname share. Was kinda expecting that from the little bits given in the first manga and obsession levels. And amongst vampires that's okay. What I really hated was the ending. MY FLIPPING OMFG, crappy way to write yourself out of a corner…**

**But for some odd reason, this had been banging around in my head and my muse is a living fucking prick for not letting me shelve it. So here I give you all, an InuYasha x Vampire Knight Crossover. Pairing undecided as of yet.**

* * *

**Prologue**

A chill wind blew through the clearing, causing ripples to dance across the almost black lake surface as it reflected the light of the full moon towards the sky. As a person stood there, seemingly looking out at nothing in particular, should anyone happen to wander by? Not that anyone should at this specific time of night. At least nothing human. Animal or a low-level vampire, maybe. But even they'd be leery due to the presence standing there.

"I will say this much. Our target is quite. But from the intel that has been gathered, they have made contact. Trying to form an alliance."

Silence reigned for a few seconds before a low, deep rumbling voice broke it. The coldness in that voice would have sent shivers down an interloper's spine, should have to the person standing at the edge of the lake. But instead, it just made them cock their head to the side as they listened.

"I see. This is problematic. Have you found anything else out? have you made contact with the other person of interest?"

The sudden straightening of the person's head as they suddenly began to fidget nervously.

"Yes... and no..."

In their reply, the quiet became almost suffocating, before the person sighed softly. Knowing it was futile to hold anything back. This mission was of great importance. Could once more change the world and its history, for the worse.

"I have confirmed that the headmaster is a descendant of the Houshi's and Slayers bloodline. A bit eccentric, but overly affectionate and caring in his own... very unique way. And that his adoptive daughter... her soul... is the reincarnation of... your ward... BUT there is a problem with that..."

Suddenly the wind howled loudly through the clearing. They were making the person flinch back as they rolled their eyes dramatically. They knew that what they said next would only incense the man further. Because each time that soul had been reborn, he had come and snatched that child up, be it, girl or boy, to raise them as his own. While endearing, it was also painful to watch as the human life span was short and fleeting, leaving the man once more broken and very cruel for years.

"Explain why there is a problem."

Swallowing thickly as they felt the aura that buffeted them harshly. Causing their aura to come out and shield them protectively.

"She... is.. under a unique situation. Yuki Cross is not what she appears to be My Lord. She is... how to put this... dormant due to a powerful spell. I have to test it for myself but recall some years ago when that family was massacred... I believe she was their child... the daughter that _died_."

The low rumbling growl that came in response made the person want to curl up and hide. But it was always better to be upfront and truthful with this man. Death would not come easy, if at all. Though thoughts of the pain inflicted by his brand of slow, agonizing torture.

"That is very problematic. Have you a plan to make contact with our person of interest? If so, what are the tactics you will be using."

The soft shuffling sound behind the imposing male, drew a glance, before a smile settling on their face and waiting until the small person had served him his tea before speaking up, making sure that both of them heard clearly.

"Why, My Lord, I thought to use a tactic you are famous for. I plan to get their attention using your methods. After all these long, long years, I think I should have mastered it to a good degree."

The fact that the small man's eyes were bulging as he looked up from his spot behind his master. Who was dabbing tea he almost spits out at the declaration and giving a cold, citrine glare of disbelief.

"Because of this, I will be unable to contact you for a while. Once I get the contract set up, I will contact you once more with them by my side. I plan to use the old ways to form the contract."

With that said, the person bowed briefly at the waist before lifting a hand and waving it through the air. Immediately dismissing the spell, they had been using to communicate. A grin tugging at the corners of their mouth as they turned and jogged back towards Cross Academy. Mind already formulating how they were going to subtly get their target's interest without piquing that of the others in the group.

_**TBC!**_


	3. Ch 2 Advanced Tactics - Basic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Vampire Knight or its characters; that right belongs to Matsuri Hino. **

**Author's Notes: Here is chapter two of this misfit story. I warn people now, Characters will be out of character at times. If you do not like it, then stop reading, don't review. Because I have come to have an extremely strong dislike of those people. They are trolls, unhelpful, destructive people. And again, this idea and plot bunny were planted in my head by a fellow author, RavenNM. So it is dedicated to them.**

**Also I am taking some liberties with vampire powers for Kaname. I looked it up on Wiki and saw that **_**flying**_ **was not one of his...or any of the others for the matters, powers. I am giving Kaname it! SO THERE!**

* * *

Blue eyes looked down from behind a pane of glass as the masses below erupted into loud hysterics as the students of the night class emerged. Focusing on the group, or rather a particular person as they walked the path and into the school grounds. A smile dancing across bow-shaped pink lips as a soft chuckle escaped them. Mischief dancing in the depths of those blue eyes as they stood up and moved away from the window, not wanting to be seen. Leaving the curtain to flutter behind them.

* * *

Kaname's P.O.V

The moment they had left the dorms, Kaname felt someone looking at Him. It was not the standard look that those gathered to see them. No, this was a more intense gaze, as whoever the person was, was intentionally letting him know that they were watching. So as the group walked through the gates leading to the school grounds, Kaname looked up in the direction he had felt the gaze. Only to see the fluttering of pale pink curtains in the day class dorms.

When a hand was felt on his shoulder, he looked towards the only member of the night class that would touch him. With a small shake of his head as Kaname kept pace with the others. He was earning a speculative look and smile from Takuma.

Soon enough, we were standing before the door to the classroom we used every night. Opening the door, Kaname stopped for but a second, sensing that something was once again different in the small space. Walking in, knowing the others would immediately take their seats as he made his way to his own. Only to pause and narrow his red-brown eyes. The tight control he kept on his instincts and powers briefly going taut as he just stared at his seat.

There it was again, that aura. Kaname knew that all kinds of students came to Cross Academy. And over the last week and a half, had been encountering it. At first, it was just a faint trail of pure energy through the halls around the classroom and at the entrance to the school, which he dismissed with all the students coming to attend the school. There was a small probability that whoever the particular student as they had little to no control.

But that opinion was replaced quickly two days ago when he and the rest of the night class had entered their classroom. The air was unsettling clean, crisp, and very pure. What made him change his mind about the person was the fact that little to no trace of their aura was left behind. That took skills from a lot of training. And had led to a lot of questions being asked, that he had to answer. They were leaving the group unsettled, to say the least. Since the last time he knew a person had existed with this level of ability and talent was over five hundred years ago.

But this time, the person had gone a bit far. If they had wanted to get his attention, they now had it. His set was coated in that aura. It had erased his own as if it had not been there. While not leaking away from the desk to taint anything else. They were showing even more skills than the last time.

When a hand touched his shoulder, drawing him out of his thoughts to look into the green eyes of his closest acquaintances, Takuma Ichijo. Who looked a bit worried as he met his gaze head-on.

"Kaname, are you okay?"

The question left him shaking his head as he stared back at his seat before sitting in it and letting his aura blanket it once more. He was letting his mind wander as the others stayed perfectly quiet for the whole duration of the class. He would seek out this person, without going to see Kaien Cross. Since obviously, this person didn't want to involve the headmaster. Which indicated that they knew what the night class was and didn't want the man to interfere. They were making Kaname wonder if they were from the Vampire Hunter's Association. And if so, then measures would be taken, drastic measures, to ensure the safety of those at this school and Yuki.

As soon as class was dismissed for the night, Kaname stood and walked out the door. The rest following behind him silently. At least until he reached the cross-section of the hallway that split to the school's entranceway and the headmaster's office, turning down the latter hallway, Kaname heard Takuma tell the others that they should just head back to the dorm.

Once he felt the group was gone, Kaname quit walking and opened the window next to him. Slipping out and flying into the chilly winter's night. He had a sneaking suspicion that the person he wanted to find was also the person who had been looking from the window earlier. And because no male he knew would have 'light pink' curtains, this person was most definitely female.

It didn't take long for him to fly around the school and to the Sun dorm. Stopping before the only window with pink curtains, Kaname narrowed his eyes and looking at a small cream-colored envelope that had his name written on it in an elegant flowing script — clearly stating that this person or female had been expecting him to come to find them.

Slowly and cautiously, Kaname reached out and plucked the envelope from the glass, hearing that particular ripping sound that only tape gave. When he didn't feel the aura at all, he began to inspect the envelope while descending to the ground. It was made of thick heavy parchment, clearly pricey. The weight of the envelope told him that there was probably only one sheet of paper or cardstock in it. While on the back was a purplish colored wax with an unfamiliar seal pressed into it. Another thing was that there was absolutely no smell coming from it, and that struck him as odd. It was giving him nothing more to find out about its writer.

As he made his way back to the dorms, Kaname again looked at the writing. Noting it said 'Lord' Kaname Kuran of house Kuran on it, not just his name, but his title in that flowing script gave him the knowledge that this person knew of him.

The moment he entered the dormitory, he looked up, not surprised to see that Takuma and Seirin were sitting on the couches waiting for him. When they looked from him to the envelope in his hand, he just waved them off and made his way to his room. Until he had read what was in the letter, he felt they did not need to know. Just that he was okay and that they should attend to their selves.

The moment the door clicked behind him, Kaname made his way to the window and sat down on the sill, back pressed against the cold glass. Breaking the seal, he slipped out a thick weighted piece of vellum paper, unfolding it and saw again that same flowing script that was on the envelope. Letting his eyes scan over what was written rapidly, Kaname had to blink and re-read it to make sure that he had read was correct.

_Lord Kaname Kuran, of House Kuran, _

_Greetings! If you are reading this, then you got my __**message**_ _loud and clear tonight. I am a bit sad that my previous hints to get your attention didn't work. Making me wonder if you are as dense as a bundle of bricks. If so, then it is even sadder due to who you are and your station in your society. _

_I was so proud of the fact that I was able to be subtle for once. Only to have you either not notice or ignore it. So I opted for a more definite way to get your attention. Thinking that maybe if I __**cleared**_ _the air, you would catch on. Again, sadly I was mistaken. Since you did not bother to come and find me, once again. My aura has not been masked, just kept close to my person, per see._

_Though I will say that the __**extreme**_ _measures you made me take tonight left me pissed, royally, making me demean myself to act like some brainless beast, who has wandered into the territory of a known predator, sitting in the seat you have sat in for a long while now from how much energy it took me to purify it, marking that chair as my territory. But oh, I felt your reaction, Frabjulous Days! _

_Which means shame on you, Lord Kaname Kuran. For being outside the girl's third-floor dormitory at an odd hour in the morning. If anyone were to have seen you, they'd think you are a pervert. Oh! I wonder how those of the night class would react if they knew what you had to of done to get this letter! Tsk, Tsk! _

_Now onto the reason I have been trying to get your attention, Lord Kuran. I have been instructed by my own 'Lord' to make contact with you, without the others in your...class...group... knowing. As well as the headmaster Kaien. Nice man, too eccentric. Due to a person of shared interest. I would like to meet you two days hence, by the old dry well on the hill at the edge of the academy's property. At approximately the first minute of the new day, during the witching hour. _

_My request may seem unreasonable, and you have no reason to come. But if you do, please come on your own. What I have to say to you is personal. Like you, I will be able to sense if you did, just like you can. Any and all questions you have will be answered to the best of my ability as I am just a liaison for my Lord. So therefore limited. If you do no show by an hour after the requested time, the hint will be taken, and I will not bother to contact you again._

_K.H._

He felt a small twitch at the corners of his mouth as if he were about to smile. This person was being rather forward and rude. Though highly informed, Kaname couldn't say he was not intrigued by this. And for a human to say they had a 'Lord' was a rare thing indeed. But the overall way the letter was worded told him about their personality. They were making him think of Yuki.

_**TBC!**_


	4. Ch 3 Old School is the Cool School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Vampire Knight or its characters; that right belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

**Author's Notes: This is a gift Fic to the amazing and talented RavenNM for the inspiration to write this. Go! Check! Her! Stories! Out!**

* * *

Kaname's P.O.V.

Slowly Kaname made his way to where he had been requested in the letter he had received. The spot was familiar to him as he had explored every inch of the property the Academy-owned. The well was out of place in the middle of the forest like that. It was situated upon a hill of all things. Low creeping fog rolling around his feet as he walked without making a sound.

He had been able to leave the dormitory without anyone following him. But still, he remained on alert. Since this was near the edge of the property, were level E's could show up at any time. His eyes were darting up to the visible sky through the barren branches of the various trees. Seeing the cloudless sky shining with the stars, but no moon. His mind figuring out why they had requested the night of the new moon for this meeting.

Soon though, he slowed to a stop. Red-brown eyes were looking into the clearing, seeing a hooded figure sitting on the edge of the well. Their back to him as they leaned over at the waist, messing with something at their feet. Taking in what he could see, the person was short and petite. The whisper of their words was muffled, making it hard to recognize what they were saying. Stepping into the area, he felt a small surge of power rush over his skin before it was gone. Telling him that they had set up a barrier, but yet he had not felt it go up. Nor had the headmaster since he had not contacted him.

"Glad you came, Lord Kuran. And at the correct time too."

When the soft, lilting voice floated to him, telling him the person was indeed a female like he had guessed, Kaname narrowed his eyes. While the words were polite, they were a bit teasing as well. Watching as the person stood up, he saw that they were not much taller than Yuki, who was a foot shorter than himself. Unlike Yuki thought, their presence held power and demanded that he take notice that they were not weak.

With a tilt of his head to acknowledge their words and presence, he spoke softly.

"Of course. I admit my curiosity brought me here."

The clearing filled with soft laughter, as the person turned and walked towards him. Only to have the fog near their knees shifted, revealing two large wolves. One brown with vivid blue eyes and the other white with clear green eyes. They walked a few paces behind the girl until she stopped a polite distance away, that was still just out of his arms reach. And gave a formal Japanese bow at the waist.

"Lord Kuran, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Kagome Higurashi."

Though he didn't hear the word _finally_ in that sentence, it hung in the air. So as he stared down at Kagome, noting she wasn't rising. Kaname realized she was waiting on him. He gave a small hum from the back of his throat. The girl, Kagome, righted herself, tiny pale hands coming out from inside the cloak to lower the hood.

If he didn't already know that Kagome was a human, he would say from her looks; she was a vampire. With that pale skin, black-blue raven locks and ethereal beauty that was offset by blue eyes. That was similar to the wolf behind her, yet clearer and brighter. She was showing her emotions, while her face was a mask with nothing more than a polite smile adorning it.

As he looked at her, Kaname let himself memorize what he was seeing as she stared at him patiently. Her eyes were telling him that she was allowing him to make the next move — all the while looking slightly impish.

"Does your Lord, Kagome, know what you are."

It was more of a statement than a question. But the reaction Kagome gave was rather comical, to say the least. Eyes wide, mouth slightly ajar and looking at him as if he had two heads. While from just beyond her, he heard a snort and soft but muffled woofing. Glancing over Kagome's head, Kaname saw that the white wolf had buried its head in a somewhat human gesture, into the brown one's neck, while the brown wolf just looked at him like he was stupid. Again something human in nature, making him wonder about them.

"I can assure you, Lord Kuran, that my Lord is very well aware of what I am. He jealously guards me, not that that is outside his base nature. And don't mind those two. They always protect me when I am outside the safe confines of the Academy. And before you think to ask it, yes, the Headmaster, Kaien Cross knows my Lord, me and what I am, Lord Kuran."

The teasing tone to her words made him quirk an eyebrow at her. Earning him a broad smile as she just stood there waiting for him. She was taking his cue at her silence to continue asking questions.

"Have I ever met your Lord, Kagome?"

"Yes, a long time ago."

"What is his name?"

"I am not allowed to tell you that at this time."

"Can I meet with your Lord tonight?"

"No. He is rather busy with both personal business and the person of interest."

At her quick responses, Kaname tried to figure out just who out of all the Vampire nobles would employ, knowingly, a human priestess. And one with a rather smart-aleck attitude.

"He is not a vampire lord. But he is known amongst the nobility and Senate of vampires. As he is amongst the humans of the same status quo."

Her words were breaking through his thoughts, making him realize somehow she knew what he was thinking about. Putting on his mask of indifference, Kaname figured it was time to get to the reason she called him out here.

"You mentioned that we, your Lord, and I share a person of interest. Who is this person, and why does whatever your Lord's interest has, concern me."

The small smile on her face vanished in a second as her blue eyes flashed. The air around her becoming serious as she nodded her head once before speaking.

"It concerns Rido Kuran, your uncle. He has made contact with someone my Lord and I keep tabs on."

He didn't miss that she had stated her Lord and herself there. Or how her face scrunched up in distaste when referring to the unknown person. Kaname was quickly reading that she had an extreme dislike or hate for them.

"Why would this concern me."

"Because, should he accept the aid of this... man... Then what your uncle did eleven years ago to the House of Kuran will pale in comparison."

He felt as if she had just thrown cold water over him. The look she had on her face as she had spoken told him that this person had hurt her or her Lord severely. But the fact she seemed to know about the events that had happened, which had been kept secret. Kaname felt as if he was standing on the edge of a cliff.

"Explain."

His voice was cold, harsh, and demanding. And it didn't even phase Kagome as she just stared at him, or rather tried to stare him down.

"I am forbidden from going into too much detail. But this person, he is ruthless. A conniving bastard that will do anything for his gain. And he will use and throw away anyone he sees as beneficial to whatever his current goal is. He has cost my Lord a lot over the years. As well as..."

Never taking his eyes off the girl, he saw the emotions fly through her eyes, as her face remained impassive. The pain, anger, loss, and disgust clear.

Quickly he realized that if this _Lord_ she served was reaching out to warn him. To make him aware of the situation, then it was a serious matter indeed. He did not want to see what he saw in Kagome's eyes in Yuki's. Ever. So, Kaname took a breath and waved a hand to indicate that Kagome should calm herself before speaking.

"Since you cannot tell me about your Lord, as he wishes to remain anonymous. And you are restricted to tell much about this person, other than he had made contact with my uncle. What does your Lord expect me to do with this meager amount of knowledge."

The moment he finished, he saw a genuine smile curve her lips. As if he had asked the right question.

"Well, on that note, you know what I am. And I am sure you had to explain from my 'cleansing' of the classroom, what or who could have done it. I expect a lot of opposition from the night class. But he wants to work alongside you. Any information received from your uncle, though he is residing still in the Ichijo house, in regards to his continued contact with that man... And I am my Lord's Emissary or liaison. So that means, in a sense, I report to you. But that requires you to have faith for what must be done to make this whole thing a lot easier."

Again Kaname was left just staring at this girl. Her words made perfect sense. Spelling out what would have to happen — leaving him feeling as if he had no choice in the matter.

"If I agree to go through with this, will you tell me more about this _man_ and your Lord."

The soft tilt of her head to the right as she giggled at him.

"Of course. It would be rude to go into that and then not tell you anything. Once it is done, you will be able to meet my Lord as well. He is an extremely private person and a recluse. So, shall we?"

With a nod of his head, Kaname stepped closer, shortening the distance between them. Watching as Kagome released the tie on her cloak, removing it. She was folding it neatly as she held it out to the side. When the White Wolf came over and allowed her to put in on it's back before going back to sit next to the brown on. It was a rather unusual display to see.

"Let us begin Kagome. What are the terms of this contract."

"The terms are any information pertaining to either your uncle Rido Kuran or that man, whose name is Naraku, will be shared freely between us. No matter how trivial. As well as shared information on the safety of those both humans and vampires that attend Cross Academy. To protect them to the best of our joint abilities. Does this please you?"

He gave a quick nod of his head as he held up his left hand, watching as she held up her right. With a swift motion, she had his hand in hers, holding it palm upwards as slashed it open quickly with her holy powers. Before giving him her palm for him to do the same. Once it was done, Kaname pressed his palm to her feeling the burn from purification for, but a second, before another magic, older magic, began to fill the air around them.

"Born of blood, bound by blood, this contract will be made. A new alliance form under the skyless moon. As once was old shall be made new."

As she spoke the ancient words. Words Kaname had not heard for a binding ritual in several hundred years. Kaname wondered if her Lord had taught her. How he knew if he was not a vampire, left a lot of questions that would be answered.

Soon an unseen pressure pushed against his body. As if it was trying to smother him as he felt Kagome's small hand in his clampdown tighter. A faint lilac and red glow mixing as it spread down both their wrist and over their body until the odd swirl of colors coated them both.

"Partake of the old ways. Bind me completely unto you and you unto me. The price to pay to make complete, the essence of life shared between."

At her next words, a phantom wind picked up and blew at his hair, whipping it into his face. While it caused Kagome's to fly up over her head as if it were alive. Knowing what the next step was in this ritual, he lifted his right hand till it was before her mouth. While she mimicked him, stopping her left hand just an inch from his lips.

"Share this gift in a good light. Share this gift in hopes of a strong alliance. Share this gift so that no lies or illusions will come between. The nectar that draws from the moonless night. The night of new beginnings and old ends."

As soon as she finished, he felt a brief burst of pain as she bit down on his thumb, before the following suit. The gentle pull of his blood from his thumb as she sucked swiftly to keep his flesh from healing itself. He couldn't help the small wave of pleasure at the act that washed through his body at just how intimate it was to share blood, and from the faint pink now tinting her face, she was well aware of it too.

The taste and power in her blood as the old magic flew around them was heady. It washed over his tongue like a well-aged wine. But at the last minute, he tasted something bitter and acidic. Pulling away after running his tongue across it to seal it, Kaname looked down at Kagome. Knowing his eyes were a very vibrant red. While hers were still blue, but now glowed lilac to them.

"That after taste, it was poison. What is the meaning of this?"

It was a few seconds before she spoke. Her face contorted in a semblance of pain, as she visibly fought for control of her powers. She was telling him that his blood was having an odd reaction to her being a priestess. Staring coldly down at her, not caring at all if she was in pain, he waited for an answer. So when she looked up at him, eyes glazed and even paler than before.

"That would be the power of my Lord. You could say that poison flows through his veins, literally."

He didn't have to see himself to know that his eyes had widened. He had heard Kagome's words very clearly, though she never opened her mouth. Already the old magic was fading from the ritual, but the bond was active as if it had always been there between them. This was a rather interesting gift being given. And he was intrigued by the fact she said the poison was her 'Lord's' meaning she too was in a contract with him.

It was then that it dawned upon him who her _Lord_ was. Making him take a very close look at her as she stood there, trying to catch her breath. The wolves have come to her side and were leaning against her as if to comfort her.

Kaname wanted to know how she had met this person. As she stated, he was a recluse. He was also well known by name. This could be a unique situation. But first, he would need to get more information. He was motioning for Kagome to walk with him back in the direction of the Academy. He saw her take her cloak from the white wolf and put it back on. Finally, realizing that she was wearing ancient and traditional Japanese Shrine Maiden clothing, as she hushed the wolves and telling them she would be safe by his side.

"You do know that at some point, you will have to introduce yourself to the others of the night class right."

He spoke mentally to her, only getting an indelicate snort before she responded back.

"Oh, I know. And I expect some backlash as well. But don't worry, I already have an idea of how to slowly introduce my person to them. Before letting them know that it was me who... well, you know..."

The fact that she didn't sound repentant at all about her little stunt in the classroom was amusing. She shared a few traits with Yuki. One being she was not afraid of the vampires. Then again, she was a predator in her own right. But he felt a small bit of worry niggling at him at her slowly introducing herself.

"I'd rather you just come straight out and met them."

"_No!_ And that is final, Lord Kuran."

"Please, call me Kaname."

"Then, please call me Kagome."

As they walked and talked, via the mental link they now seemed to have, Kaname found several things out about Kagome. As well as the other situation. When he bluntly asked her about how she met her Lord, he just got a small brush off, that it was a long time ago, and a lot has happened. The sadness in her words left a sour taste in the back of his mouth. But he knew that in two weeks he would be having a meeting with said Lord.

_**TBC!**_


	5. Ch 4 St Xocolatl's Day Or not?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Vampire Knight or its characters; that right belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

**Author's Notes: I know who I am pairing Kagome with, but I will not be stating it at all. BE SMART and do the LEG WORK. , it is obvious if you're a fan of VK to know right away.**

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V

The sound of many voices reached her ears long before she had left the dormitory. And as expected of her roommate, she had left one of her chocolates behind. A smile briefly appearing on her lips. Yumi was a sweet girl, and like the rest of the masses went crazy over the night class. Something she could understand, but at the same time not, having lived with a Demon that was beyond good looking.

But her being a bit of a scatterbrained blond only made what she needed to do easier. It had been almost a full week since the contract had been made. And having to learn to filter her thoughts was not as easy as one might think. But then again, sharing those with one Kaname Kuran had made it fun. He was not such a stiff like he presented himself to be. In fact, he did have a very warped sense of humor, so she was able at times to let loose and be very colorful.

He was also sweet. At least compared to what Kagome had dealt with daily before coming to the Academy. He could be persistent when he wanted to as well, though that did annoy her. And had a subtle manner of asking questions to get answers. Sneaky. But still, she had held out on telling how she was going to introduce herself, for the first time, to the night class.

Shaking her head as she came out the gate for the Academy, small wrapped blue box in hand. She knew which line her roommate would be in. So darting around behind the masses, Kagome stealthily made her way through the crowd. She was earning a few curious glares from those who noticed her presence. Though she denied them even a glance in response. Kagome was focusing on her target, her roommate.

Soon enough, Kagome was at the appropriate line. She was hearing the name being called out by the screeching fangirls, making her wiggle her nose in distaste at it all. Slowly she weaved her way through the crowd of people until she saw a familiar set of blond pigtails set high on the head with green ribbons. Kagome let a soft smile curved her lips. She was placed perfectly.

Of course, Yumi was near the front of the line. Of course, Yumi had yet to notice that she didn't have her chocolate. And Kagome was not waiting to hear the cry of dismay, she dashed up to her friend, just as she reached the front of the line, tapping her friend on the shoulder, just as Yumi had started to rummage in her jacket.

"You forgot this in class, Yumi."

At her softly spoken words, Yumi spun around to look down at her. Brown eyes wide in shock, before giving a nod of her head and a wide smile. Turning, she thrust the gift out to her chosen vampire, Hanabusa Aido. Who was looking directly at Kagome? She wasn't sure but shrugged and started to turn when it happened.

The loud kyah across the way before the sound of a body hitting the ground. Not thinking Kagome pushed past Yumi, ducked under the rope barrier, and was across the way before anyone could react. Already Kaname was helping Yuki up as she reached her side. Kneeling, she didn't even look up at Kaname.

"Are you okay, Yuki?"

Her voice was tender as she saw Kaname stand up, double-check Yuki as well and back away. As she got her nod from Yuki, who was looking at her as if she were some strange monster. Before Kagome turned her head to look at the group of girls who had knocked Yuki down, raising an eyebrow the fangirls who seemed to take the admonishment for what it was. Even as they cast, her suspicious looks mixed with envy.

"Kuran, you dropped this!"

At the sound of Zero's voice, Kagome looked at him just as he threw the small wrapped box. With a shake of her head as Yuki panicked a bit. Only to go quite as Kaname thanked her for the chocolate. Making Kagome snicker mentally to the man, which earned her a slight stiffening of his shoulders.

"I was not aware, Miss Higurashi, that you were one of the rabid fangirls."

Letting her blue gaze meet Zero's intense purple one, Kagome batted her eyelashes coyly at him. A tight smile on her lips as she let her shoulder roll forwards acting demurely. She was playing up the whole fangirl thing towards him.

"Why Zero, I would never dream of making you jealous by fawning over people who are just like you and me, but prettier."

The reaction she got from him as Yuki let her chin hit her chest to hide her mirth, even as her shoulders shook with her silent laughter. Kagome dropped her facade and stood her full height, shoulders were thrown back and glared at him. Enjoying the fact his face had gone red with a mix of emotions.

"Now, if you don't mind, I just came to give Yumi her forgotten chocolate. I must return to the dormitory to study. I care about graduating from school and having a decent intelligence level."

With that said, Kagome walked right by Zero, making sure to brush him with her shoulder. Careful not to let her Reiki zap him again. While enjoying his discomfort at her nearness.

* * *

? P.O.V

Repetitive and boring was how one could describe the daily fiasco of walking from the Moon Dorm to the Academy. Sure it was nice to have the attention, but there was no real point to it. If only they knew what we were. Would they react the same way? Probably not. Fear would coat their smells, panic shining in their eyes.

But today had been different. It was not every day that one gets to see someone write off Zero Kiryu. And in such a manner that left the boy unable to give a snappish reply. Or the fact that they didn't seem to care about how pretty and beautiful the night class was. So in a sense, it left an odd feeling in his gut.

Then again, the girl was strange in her own right. She could easily pass for one of them. But she was most definitely human. He knew the moment he had seen her that she was different. The way she acted as if nothing was out of the normal, pushing past Hanabusa to help Yuki. Her concern was flashing in those intense blue eyes of hers.

Eyes that drew one in with their color and made you stare. While he seemed not to take notice of things around him, he saw more and knew more than he let on. And for some reason, this girl drew his attention like a moth to a flame.

With a shake of his head, he put any more thoughts to rest as he entered the school gates for class. Knowing that he'd probably not see her again since she made it quite clear that she found it demeaning to fawn over others.

_**TBC!**_


	6. Ch5 Passive-Agressive Insertion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Vampire Knight or its characters; that right belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

**Author's Notes: Dammit chapter five and I know this is not the halfway point yet. NOTE TO READERS! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE WAY THIS IS TURNING OUT, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS MY INSANITY AND CREATIVITY, TURN AROUND AND LEAVE NOW! FLAMES WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. RUDE PEOPLE WILL BE BLOCKED.**

* * *

Kagome P.O.V.

The sound of a door opening drew her attention up from the book, rather a tome she had been reading. Only have her eyes go wide as she met the stunned looks (minus Kaname) of the night class. Before peeking at the clock above the chalkboard and seeing it had gotten rather late while she was studying. She mentally cursed at herself, getting a soft, masculine chuckle in the back of her mind from Kaname, letting her know she didn't block her thoughts.

There had been other classrooms she could have used, but this one she felt more at peace in. She missed being in the Makai realm, just a little bit, so having chosen this one due to the palpable demonic aura that resided in it. Kagome had just come in and sat down and started to read.

Giving a small smile as she stood up, closing her book and picking it up, Kagome bowed at the waist in a slight apology. When no words were spoken, she righted herself and walked right out of the classroom. Ready to get back to the Sun Dorm, before the ever stoic, Zero found her out this late and gave her a lecture again. Something he had taken delight in since she embarrassed him five days ago.

The boy needed to lighten up. But knew it would never happen. His grudge ran deep and personal. It was almost a part of him now.

Once she was out of the room, she closed the door and started down the hallway.

* * *

General P.O.V.

It had been a bit of a surprise to the group when they entered the classroom to see the raven-haired girl from a few days before sitting at a desk, reading a rather large book. The startled, wide-eyed look she had given all of them, before looking at the clock, told them all that she was shocked at how late it had gotten. Meaning she had not kept track of it begin with.

So, as they all stood there watching as she closed the book she had been reading. To stand, gather it, and bow very politely to them, before excusing herself from the classroom, left a few awkward moments in her wake. To which if anyone asked any of them, the consensus would be that she was a strange person, especially after her declaration on St. Xocoltal's day that they were no different than anyone else.

Slowly they started to make their way to their usual seats. Until a soft thunk of wood on the desktop drew their attention. Seeing Hanabusa staring at a long box that looked old, but well kept. Hand still on the handle.

"Oh.. what did that little girl leave at my desk."

They all watched as he ran his hand over the well-polished wood, before stopping at the midway point. His fingers were tracing something that had been embossed into it. The look on his usually cheerful face was pensive and drawing all of them to crowd around his desk, giving each of them a good view of a crescent moon burned into the wood and painted a deep magenta. It clashed with the pale golden grain of the wood.

"I have seen this before. But I cannot remember where. Oh well, let's see what's inside."

Something told them this was not a good idea; as a single unit, they turned their eyes to Kaname. Who was just watching passively from where he stood by his desk. Though nothing showed in his body language, his keen look at the case told them all he was curious, wanting to know what was in it.

The sound of the clasps popped drew their attention back to Hanabusa, and what he was doing. His soft grunt, as confusion, flashed on his delicate features. There, in the case, was an unstrung bow. Made of dark Elmwood, that was well kept and polished to a sheen. The string for it neatly coiled by the curved belly.

It was very old fashioned. The type of bow that had not been in use for almost a century, due to the modern hunting bow and its ability to adjust for weight and strength. But here they were staring at it. This was the type used by Archery enthusiasts. Which the young woman had not seemed the kind. Though it could not be denied, it was beautiful as it gleamed up at them from the deep blue velvet it sat in.

* * *

Kaname P.O.V.

He watched silently from his spot as the rest of the group ogled the bow. It raised questions in him about the young woman. Then again, he would not be making the mistake of underestimating her after getting to know her. So, as he watched Hanabusa's hand reach in to touch the weapon, Kaname let a small smirk danced across his lips.

So, entranced his classmates were with the object before them. That they hadn't noticed its owner had returned to collect it. He was flicking his eyes towards her, seeing her blue ones shielded, showing nothing. Kaname leaned back against his desk. This would prove to be interesting and decided not to interfere. His gaze never leaving her as she slipped silently and unnoticed by the others till she stood before the desk and Hanabusa.

"_Did you leave it on purpose?_" He spoke softly through their mental link.

The snort he received told him she did not. As her hands came out and snapped the lid of the case shut. Making Hanabusa retract his fingers before touching the bow. Only to glare up at the offender. Kaname gave Kagome his permission to take him to task for his rudeness. He was observing silently.

"Mister Aido, I would think that you'd have basic manners not to touch and go through another person's belongings. Let alone something that belonged to a girl."

The chiding in her voice was gentle but harsh. The small smile on her lips at odds with the anger that flashed in her blue eyes as they bore down into the vampires. Kaname let his aura flare a bit when Hanabusa made to bare his fangs at her. Though he wasn't too worried about Kagome, he didn't want to give her a reason just yet to reveal her _talent_. Instead wanted to see how she handled this unplanned meeting.

"I am sorry. Often my curiosity gets the better of me." The sound of chagrin in Hanabusa's voice told him that the young vampire got the hint.

"Well then, I forgive you, just this once. Do it again, and I cannot guarantee that I will hold back."

The warmth she expressed as she delivered a rather clear challenge to the blond, had Kaname wondering if she was provoking intentionally. Until her body language relaxed, and she gave that lilting laugh of hers. The effect it had on those gathered around as they watched her carefully was instant. He did not doubt that they were curious as to how they had not noticed her presence until she made herself known while playing passive-aggressive with Aido as if her interaction with him was a normal thing.

Kaname stepped forward from his desk as she grasped the handle of the case. Coughing politely to get her attention, which earned him a raised eyebrow and patient look.

"It is an excellent piece; how did you come to own it, Miss Higurashi?"

It was a simple, straightforward question. One that made Kagome's face lit up as she gave a wry chuckle. Though he could tell from their mental connection that she was irritated with him.

"My guardian. He found me full of energy and lacking in focus. So, he decided that I needed to learn to focus and concentrate. This was his answer. I find it very soothing and have become very proficient in using the bow. One could say I do not miss."

The way she tilted her head up to him as she spoke as if she was offended. Kaname felt the others grow uneasy at this. Their instinct to protect him was starting to kick in, but Kaname knew he had started this.

"I meant no disrespect. If I implied anything against you or your use of the bow, I truly did not mean too."

The lazy blink of her blue eyes before her body slumped, and a small blush crept across her cheeks. A little shake of her head as she mumbled an apology for being brazen. Leaving Kaname to wonder how she could change gears so fast. Like a professional actress on the stage acting in multiple roles at once.

"I am curious...Miss, that book you are carrying. It is on herbs and natural remedies, yes?"

Feeling mild surprise, Kaname turned his gaze to Senri. He was not one to speak. So when he did, he garnered everyone's attention.

"Yes, I find it fascinating. One of my favorite books to read."

"Oh...that is a bit odd."

"I suppose so, Mister Shiki. But then again, I suppose I am odd. Since I do not follow the masses, right?"

"True."

Staying silent through the whole exchange, Kaname took his time to study the others in the room. Each of them was showing varying degrees of interest and confusion at everything that was going on. Kagome was a unique persona. Since the other day, class students would, by this point, start to feel uncomfortable in their presence for so long while Kagome was acting as if this was natural and even comfortable.

So, when the exchange finished, Kaname frowned. Because Hanabusa had stood up and was towering over Kagome. His blue eyes glinting hard. Knowing that he was anything but an idiot, Kaname sent him a warning glare.

"I find it a bit hard that someone as petite as you could even use something like that. It is more than half your height."

The slight stiffening of Kagome's shoulders as she slowly turned to stare at Hanabusa's chest, before poking it sharply with a finger. An impressive growl emanating from her as she lifted her head. Kaname could feel her emotions swelling as she tried to keep them in check and knew he could stop her by speaking up; instead, he wanted to see her continue to handle the impulsive young man.

"Well, that is just your opinion. And everyone has one, just like a certain anatomical part of the body. But trust me, I am very good with it. My favorite targets are the moving kind."

The muted chuckles and coughs from the group at her choice of words had Hanabusa flushing darkly. While the look on her face became a bright smile. Kagome was drawing them all to her even more as Kaname continued watched in silence.

"_**Kagome!**_ Hurry up; it is well after curfew. It shouldn't take you that long to get whatever you have left in that damn classroom."

The spell cast over them all vanished as the distinctive and very annoyed sounding voice of Zero resounded through the class. Followed by the grumbled _ugh_ from Kagome, which he knew that everyone else had heard. With a small roll of her eyes as she mocks him by mimicking his words silent, had not just himself, but the others smiling.

"That is my cue to leave. This was a pleasant encounter, you all. I must be off before Zero gets too _huffy and puffy_ and _tries_ to blow the building down."

With that, the group parted, making way for her to leave the classroom. Her steps were full of bounce as he watched her. Kaname was significantly amused at how she spoke and danced around them. She indeed was not afraid of him and the others in the night class. She was treating them, vampires, as if they were all equal and on the same playing field.

"I wonder what her blood type is?" Hanabusa muttered quietly.

Darting his eyes towards the blond, ready to smack him. Only stopping when a peal of laughter caught his attention. Drawing his eyes to the door, seeing Kagome standing there looking back at Aido.

"That's classified, Aido-kun. It is way above your paygrade." Came the rebuttal making the blond sputter in indignation.

And then she was out the door with it closing behind her loudly, muffling the sounds of her bickering with Zero. Clearing his throat, Kaname got everyone's attention, motioning for them to sit. His mind anywhere but there as he listened to the teacher who had been there the whole time.

Yes, he felt that even if this was not intentionally done, Kagome had left an impression on the rest of them. More-so Aido, who he would be lecturing later.

Kaname paused as he heard her mentally whine about Zero having a stick somewhere unpleasant. Before telling him to inquire with the headmaster about getting permission for the night class to attend the demonstration, he'd set up for her show the day class her archery skills.

* * *

? P.O.V.

From the moment I entered the classroom behind everyone else. Seeing the familiar head of hair from a few days ago, until she bowed out respectfully, I let it go. Even as she passed me, and I noted that I was unable to smell her scent, which was strange. It wasn't something I needed to concern myself with.

So, the moment Aido made a small fuss over something he had found. I just looked over his shoulder at the case. And agreed that I had seen that mark somewhere before, but like him couldn't recall where to the point that the girl had returned. Silently and unnoticed to us, again, it struck me as strange. Drawing my attention to focus on her as she admonished Hanabusa.

Kagome, as she was called, was different from the other girls of the day class. She carried herself with silent dignity, her head held up and back straight. But she seemed comfortable to be around. Her very presence, I noted, drew people to her.

Though when Kaname spoke, asking his question. The tension in the air was different from when she confronted Hanabusa. It was not as playful or threatening. But almost as if she had become cautious and wary. Like prey sensing a predator. Only to have her relax entirely in the next instant as if nothing had happened.

It was strange she could act so comfortable and relaxed with us. Others would have started to feel a mild agitation; this Kagome seemed to almost at home amongst us. But then again, there were cases of such humans who were unable to feel anything when around vampires.

Though I did sit up when Senri spoke to her, and she just responded as if he were an old friend, and they were discussing a good book over a cup of coffee. Only to end up admitting she was odd and strange. She was clarifying that she knew it and didn't care. In fact, she braced it as her blue eyes danced with mirth.

But of course, the mood had to be ruined by Hanabusa, once more. As much as I cared for the blond, he had a considerable tendency to act before thinking. Even with Kaname giving him apparent warnings. And it caused me some worry about the discipline that would be meted out this time.

When she spoke up, I found myself choking back a laugh. She stayed very polite and ladylike. Both were telling Aido off and threatening him at the same time. But, it was the mirth that shone in the depths of her eyes that had me wondering if she was intentionally doing this and for fun. If so, it left me questioning if she wasn't a bit off balance.

During all of this, I was well aware of Zero Kiryu was outside in the hallway. His aura was starting to flare up. Very telling about his mood. So when he yelled at Kagome to hurry up. I felt a bit of discomposure. The look on her face said she was not happy than with the grumble she gave under her breath; she mocked him after rolling her eyes.

I was watching her as she started to leave, frowning when Hanabusa spoke up. The idiot didn't know when to stop as I darted my gaze to Kaname. Who looked like he was about to strike him. But stopped when Kagome spoke up, delivering one final verbal punch to Hanabusa that left him unable to formulate a reply. While I just smiled and leaned back in my desk chair. I was feeling entertained as Kaname got us to settle for class.

My instincts were telling me that the girl would appear again. And with her more entertainment.

_**TBC!**_


	7. Ch 6 Exemplary Execution

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters, they belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Vampire Knight or its characters; that right belongs to Matsuri Hino. **

**Author's Notes: NOTE TO READERS! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE WAY THIS IS TURNING OUT, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS MY INSANITY AND CREATIVITY, TURN AROUND AND LEAVE NOW! FLAMES WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. RUDE PEOPLE WILL BE BLOCKED.**

* * *

General P.O.V.

Everyone stood there, staring in shock, not a single word was uttered at what had just happened. The moon was slowly rising higher and higher into the sky, casting its silver light upon those gathered at one of the larger outdoor fields. No one could put it into words what had just happened. If it wasn't for the fact that all present had witnessed it happen, as their eyes stay trained on the girl in the middle of the field, smiling smugly as her bow rested by her side in one hand.

About 80 meters (262 ft) from where the girls stood, was a target that had several arrows piercing the dead center. The clustering was so tight that they were sure that some of the arrows should have been damaged. Even the Night Class, whom most of the Day Class had initially been staring at, had their eyes glued to their Day Class member. Who didn't seem to notice at all?

"Does that satisfy you, Aidou-san? Zero-kun? Though I find stationary targets to be boring. There is no thought involved, just gauged, point and fire after factoring in the weather conditions."

The slightly mocking tone used was not missed by anyone present. Both individuals had a faint flush of what could be taken in several different ways as their gazes hardened at the girl — knowing that what she said was a challenge to them, personally.

"Not really. If you're so insistent that you like moving targets, why not prove yourself with one."

The smile that split that almost angelic face of hers was borderline frightening. It made Kagome's cobalt eyes darken and seemingly glow with a mischievous light in their depths.

"Zero-kun?"

"By all means, if the Headmaster is okay with it, why not."

To those who knew Kiryu, could tell that he was intentionally masking his emotions. It was evident in those violet-colored eyes he was impressed, something that was not easily achieved.

"Headmaster?"

"Oh, I would like to see this. Your skill is amazing."

The faint blush that spread across pale, moon-kissed cheeks at his praise. Told them all Kagome was not used to getting complimented, and it didn't help that Zero was in his obstinate manner, acknowledging her skills.

"Yuki, you bring what I asked."

Said girl smiled and vanished into the crowd of people who were looking shocked. Kagome wasn't trying to hide the fact that she had planned this all out. But told no one, waiting till right before they were supposed to gather here, to ask Yuki to bring something specific. The poor girl had been so confused, her face looking like those around her.

"Here you go, Kagome, a basket of fruits in various sizes. Shall I hand them out to random people both Day and Night class?"

"Yes, please do Yuki. Thank you!"

The sweet sing-song tone of voice that was used had quite a few eyebrows jumping up to the hairline as Yuki set about handing them out. Of course, she made sure to hand a piece to the Headmaster, Zero, Kaname. Hanabusa got one after he asked. His blue eyes pinned to the dark-haired girl as she retrieved her arrows from the target.

Once she was back at her starting point, Kagome smiled and sighed. A soft smile on her face as those who could see her face noted, a slightly dazed and far away look in her eyes, as if she recalled a fond, but a distant memory. After a few minutes, they watched as she shook her head and brought herself back to the present.

"Those that have a piece of fruit, please stand anywhere between me and the target, within my line of sight, please. Then one at a time, starting with Headmaster Cross, throw your piece of fruit up."

It took less than two minutes for the small group of people to gather, randomly placing themselves in the field. Watching as the first Headmaster, then two students, followed by Zero, Kaname, and more students flung the fruit up into the sky, the light of the stars and the full moon shone down. Each piece she expertly put an arrow through, so when they landed, the head of the arrow pierced the ground.

When it was just Hanabusa left, they watched as he smirked and threw his fruit up and at her. A gasp came from the crowd as they watched it sail at the girl, fast. The calm look on her face as she raised the bow and fired it at the piece of fruit. The sharp _snicht_ as it pierced the orange before making it fly backward, towards Hanabusa who moved the side swiftly as the arrow buried itself into the ground right in front of where he had been standing.

Silence hung heavy in the air as the whole student body, prefects and Headmaster stared back and forth between the two. It was as if something had happened, but no one was quite sure, well other than the perfect, Night Class members, and the Headmaster.

"Are you alright, Aidou-san?"

The honest and straightforward question that broke the silence had everyone letting a breath out that they had not been aware they'd been holding. The students gathered had mixed feelings about what they'd just seen happen. But there were different reasons behind the Day and Night class for those feelings.

Kaname P.O.V.

He was impressed with her skill, though he knew this was not the extent of it with the bow and arrow. But the fact that she just put Aidou in his place was rather amusing, even if said blond-haired vampire was having a hard time deciding if he wanted to stare at her in shock or glare in anger. Sliding his gaze toward Kiryu, he noted that the boy was looking at her, his violet eyes showing he was impressed with her skills, very openly.

Giving a small sigh, Kaname let his gaze land on the Kaine Cross, who was giving the petite girl a rather calculating look as he kept that idiotic, disarming smile on his lips. Having known the man as long as he had, Kaname knew there was more to the ex-vampire hunter (One of the best) now turned director of a school, that was to help promote better interrelations between humans and vampires.

"That was a show of some skills Miss Higurashi. You have talent."

His words were sliding from his lips softly as he spoke in his normal hushed tone of voice. He was garnering everyone's attention. His red-brown eyes were showing nothing of what his thought process was as Kagome looked up at him, smiling softly, her cheeks darkening even more. It amused him to see her react to simple praise like that. But then again, he wasn't too surprised. She acted like a distant but friendly person, but he could tell that it was just a facade to hide behind to protect herself.

"Thank you very much, Kuran."

The small curtsy she gave as she bobbed her head in acknowledgment had Kaname raising an eyebrow and tilting his head up in response.

"Well, while that was fun, it is getting late. Our night students need to be getting to their class for lessons. And you, our day students need to get to the Sun Dorm."

The pleasant toned voice from the Headmaster drew sighs, groans, and mutters from the whole student body. But, Kaname knew that while his tone was happy, it held that undercurrent that said he would be obeyed. The proof was in how the Day students all quickly moved to head to their dorms without the usual fuss, pomp, and circumstance that occurred every night when the Night Class left their dorm to go to school.

"_Kagome, midnight at the lake?_"

He spoke mentally to the girl, getting a small hum in response as she went about gathering up her fruit-laden arrows. Tonight was the first full moon since their pact, meaning he would meet her _Lord_ or as she referred to him to others in the school, guardian.

Deciding that was a good enough answer, Kaname walked behind his fellow Night Students to the school. Their class would be shorter due to this little 'event' so it would not be too much of a wait. His curiosity was growing, the need to meet this person he knew a long time ago. Said person who knew about his family's situation on that snowy night so many years ago.

* * *

Kagome P.O.V.

It had been a somewhat successful experiment on her end, even if she had taken a slightly cocky slingshot at the blond vampire. But, in her defense, he had goaded her throughout the demonstration, then threw the damned piece of fruit directly at her. So, she was not surprised that she was smiling as she collected all her arrows, wiping the juices from the fruit on the grass and put the shafts back into her quiver, before tossing the pierced food into the basket Yuki had initially carried them in.

She was well aware of one Zero Kiryu off to the side, watching her while he waited. His silence was blessed instead of his typical snide commentary; in fact, from what she could feel of his aura, he was amused and impressed. Sighing as she picked up that last arrow, pulling the orange from it with a loud squelch like pop, she wiped it off and slipped it into the quiver with one hand, while the other tossed it expertly into the basket.

"I am done. Let's get me back to the dorms, Zero-kun."

Not a sound came from the boy as he turned and walked just slightly in front of her in silence. Shaking her head at this, Kagome didn't comment as she looked up at the clear night sky, enjoying the stars twinkling like little jewels on black velvet. The full moon a pendant that cast a silvery glow as it reflected the light of the sun from behind the earth down onto the field. It never ceased to amaze her how beautiful it was.

Kagome gasped when she felt her body tilt as her foot caught on something. Only to blink wide eyes at Zero as he held her up by her shoulder, giving her a rather dark glare, that was mixed with his violet eyes dancing brightly in mirth at her expense. Drawing a small wave of nostalgia as she frowned and looked away from his eyes. Pain etching itself briefly onto her face before it smoothed out into her regular polite mask, complete with a small smile.

"Thank you. Sorry, I got lost in thought."

Even not looking at him, she could feel the way his aura was reacting to her actions. The way his grip tightened for a second before he let her go. Kagome was well aware of the Kiryu family lineage since she tracked all the bloodlines of those she called family once upon a time. He was the descendant of Miroku and Sango after they got married. His eyes were the same color as Miroku's but had that hard look in them like Sango's did.

"I would suggest you don't get lost in thought again. I will not catch you if and when you fall again."

"I understand, Kiryu-san."

Lapsing into silence as they continued across the school courtyard, through the side gate to the dorms. Kagome peeked over to Zero, his face pensive as his eyes stayed forward, glaring at nothing. She could tell he was in thought again, but this time it was because of her calling him by his last name, not his first. She had been at the school just under two months now. Already one of her goals was accomplished, but tonight would bring things forward — her meeting in a few hours with Kaname at the lake.

It would be interesting to see how the two very dominant males would react to each other. The thought of the two silent men just staring each other down, before she would have to step in and speak had a soft giggle flying from her lips. Earning her another dark glare from her companion as they reached the Sun Dorm Courtyard. To which she couldn't help but giggle harder.

"Goodnight. And thank you for escorting me."

Not waiting for his reply, since none would be forthcoming, Kagome walked by him and to the dormitory's double doors. Looking over her shoulder before slipping into the building, she saw him looking at her. His aura flaring with his questions he probably wouldn't ask, because that was just the type of person he was. It was not her problem if he wanted to be stoic and standoffish, even if it was a good reason, but she had to get ready for later.

* * *

? P.O.V.

I stood there and watched as she fired arrow after arrow at the target. My heightened eyesight was not missing a single thing in her posture as she remained calm, taking slow, steadying breaths as she angled her bow up a bit as she gauged the trajectory of each shot. She was putting each pointed tip into the red, yellow, and blue target. Only centimeters apart from the one before it until her quiver had been emptied.

It was rather curious that she could do something like that since it took years upon years of training to get that accurate. And I knew the girl couldn't be more than sixteen, but her level of skill placed her towards her forties or higher. She was an expert marksman. A very humble one at that from the way her skin was glowing at the simple praise from the Headmaster, indicating that she was not used to receiving such words.

I was stifling a groan when Hanabusa spoke up, giving me the urge to smack the idiot. All I wanted to do was just get to class and back to the dorms. So when the girl offered to do a moving target demonstration, I couldn't help but look at her. From there, it was apparent she had expected it, not just from Hanabusa, but from Zero as well. The latter was looking intently at her, body stiff, though it was apparent he was impressed with her skill.

In the next moment, I found myself standing on the field, holding a nectarine in my hand, ready to throw it into the air. My eyes were tracking the girl's movements as she shot each piece accurately. She was showing that she was telling the truth. The smile on her face, he was sure she wasn't aware of, as her blue eyes flashed in the light of the full moon as she enjoyed hitting each piece. Lighting up her face, making her appear ethereal to my eyes.

When it was my turn, I tossed up the nectarine, the way her body swung only at the waist as one arm grabbed another arrow, notching and drawing it back. I saw her close her eyes as she released the arrow without looking. The moment it pierced the piece of fruit, her eyes opened as she sighed contentedly. Satisfaction coloring her face until she looked at Hanabusa.

Already I could tell that the blond was going to do something stupid, and was proven right when it was thrown up, and towards the girl with a bit more strength then the idiot should have used — flicking his gaze back to the girl seeing her quirk an eyebrow before her body moved quickly. Only to have Hanabusa jumping back towards me and landing on his ass. It was rather funny to see the slightly panicked look on his face as the arrow pierced the ground where he had been standing seconds before.

Looking down at the arrow as he held out a hand to help Hanabusa up, realizing that if she had wanted too, she could've hit the blond. Pressing my lips into a thin line as the Headmaster called for everyone to go to their appropriate places, the Day class to the dorms and the Night class, well to their lessons. I felt something stir in me as I shoved Hanabusa forward. Whatever it was, I didn't want to know, but this girl was making everyone, not just himself, take notice of her as not only a human but a predator. Silently hoping that she was not a vampire hunter because I didn't want to have to end her life.

_**TBC!**_


	8. Ch 7 Night Party Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its character's; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Vampire Knight or its characters; that right belong to Matsuri Hino.**

**Author's Notes: TO READERS! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE WAY THIS IS TURNING OUT, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS MY INSANITY AND CREATIVITY, TURN AROUND AND LEAVE NOW! FLAMES WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. RUDE PEOPLE WILL BE BLOCKED.**

* * *

General P.O.V.

They all stood there listening in as Ichijo explained the vampire ranking to the girl, before having Kiryu confirm it. The shock on her face as it sunk into her little brown-haired head was not as satisfying as they all thought it would be. Then again, it was not commonly known and was privileged information hardly given out. But since she had been there when the Ex-human Vampire was taken care of, it was beneficial to educate the girl, at Ichijo's insistence.

The moment Kaname spoke, they all turned to look at him, not having felt his presence until he had spoken. Only to feel a mix of emotions as he had the girl sitting next to him, because of the honor of that position was lost on the girl, even as he explained to her that she was safest by him — very true spoken words.

So they just stood there watching and listening as Kaname touched the girl, explaining more in-depth about Ex-human Vampires to her. Everyone was well aware of the dark aura that was coming off Kiryu as Kaname took his liberties with the human girl he favored. So, it came as no surprise when Kiryu commented on it being a hunter's job before Kaname snipped back at him. It was an obvious goad from their leader. Something he was not prone to do.

The moment Kiryu pulled his gun, Bloody Rose, out and pointed it at Kaname, the mood shifted as they all tensed as one. Ready to defend Kaname when Seirin had her hand at the boy's throat. Before the command was given to back off, Kaname being the gracious one by saying he misspoke before the tension deflated just a little bit. Ichijo was making the comment he had a small scare, followed by Aidou seeming shocked that Kiryu had even dared to point a gun at Kaname.

When a soft chuckle resounded after Aidou mentioned that Kaname was a pureblood, all eyes whipped around to look where it had come from. Shock coursing through them all at the sight of the raven-haired girl that had intrigued, or in Aidou's case aggravated, them to no end. Her blue eyes were dancing with her apparent mirth as she watched them all. Body completely relaxed as if she was at home in her element amongst them. As several of them wondered just how much this human girl had heard.

"Now, now. Please don't look at me like that. I came here tonight because Kuran-san sent me an invitation. See."

At her words, she lifted a small cream-colored envelope that had the distinctive writing of said person on it — leaving them all to have more questions than answers. But at the soft smile she gave everyone, she looked past them all to Kaname, the understanding in her eyes as they heard Kaname ask Yuki while they were slightly distracted if it scared her that he was a pureblood. To hear that Yuki had always been a little scared of him, they felt the small shift in their leader's aura.

Soon enough, Ichijo broke the silence that was growing heavier. Reminding them all, it was his birthday. Claiming that both Yuki and Kiryu were his honored guest as they witnessed a small flicker of sadness in the raven-haired girl's blue eyes before her face was that polite mask and a smile.

* * *

Kagome P.O.V.

When she had arrived, the tension in the air had been thick enough; she was sure she could grasp and twist it in an attempt to break it. But still, as things played out, she could not help but chuckle softly, drawing the gazes of every vampire present to look at her. The shock was evident on their pale, beautiful faces. It was rather funny, and she wanted nothing more than to double over, holding her stomach and laugh, but that would make the whole situation worse. So, instead, she chose to chide them.

Watching as their aura's changed with the emotions and thoughts, they were keeping silent on. When Ichijo called out that this was his birthday, and that both Yuki and Zero where his honored guest, Kagome couldn't help but feel sad. The loss of those she once did this with and being here for business, not pleasure, was almost painful. Having to keep herself separate from the rest of the student body, not allowing any to close to make sure that they were not put in danger because of her. Still, she put her mask back on as they started to turn away from her.

After a few more minutes, Kagome weaved through the group and made her way to the couch that held Kaname. She was summoned via an invitation, not their link, so she had no clue what he wanted her for. But, if she had to hazard a guess, in this relaxed situation, it was to make her _known_ to the vampires gathered. After the meeting almost a week before, it had been agreed that she would _soon_ expose what she was to them all. It was hard to deny not only her Lord and Guardian but Kaname when he agreed softly with it.

Things had started to move forward again, as she came to stand a small distance away from the couch and its occupants. Not wanting to be rude when it was apparent, most of the female vampires were peeved at Yuki being next to Kaname so intimately. None of them the wiser of why she was here or who she was. The moment she smelled blood on the air, Kagome had turned to look but was shoved out of the way as Zero flew by her. Hardening her gaze where the smell was coming from, she narrowed her eyes at both Senri Shiki and Takuma Ichijo, frowning at the soft conversation they were having.

When Yuki ran off after Zero, Kagome gave a small sigh and turned to follow. Only to be stopped by a hand on her wrist, making her pause as she turned to look at who had grabbed her.

"Kagome."

The small nod of her head as she stared up into Kaname's eyes. Knowing she was not hiding anything. The look of understanding in his eyes when he let her wrist go, she gave a small tilt of her head as a response.

"Return once you're done. We have business to conclude."

"Of course, Lord Kuran. I will do as you bid me."

The small, soft gasps at what she said as she slid her wrist from his hand and lit after the two prefects. Pausing to grab her bow case and quiver, earning only a few more gasps as she darted after the two prefects, blue-black hair flying behind her at the speed she used.

It didn't take her long to find a scene that was less than pleasing, as she stayed still, hidden from view, completely masking her presence. There was no mistaking that the man was a Vampire Hunter; his clothing gave it away. Though the moment the man fired and spoke, Kagome felt her body react as she stepped out, an arrow already put to the string of her bow, pulling it and releasing it, her aim true as it took the cigarette from his lips as he jumped back in shock. Her eyes were flashing as she felt anger flood her mind.

He just attacked a student at the Academy, drawing blood, potentially endangering another that was with him — insulting Kiryu by calling him a vampire, just to call him his cute student. So, it was no surprise when not only him but Zero and Yuki turned to look at her. No longer hiding, having fired her first arrow, and taking the cigarette from his mouth to pin it to the ground, Kagome had already pulled another arrow and had it notched. The look in that man's singular blue eye should have put her on guard, but it didn't.

"I wasn't aware that just any old bum could just wander onto the academy's ground and attack its students. I suggest Mister Vampire Hunter, you put that gun away and back away from those two. Now, please."

A smile was threatening to spread across her well-placed mask as the man looked at her. Neither willing to back down as they stared at each other until a cry drew their attention away from the other. There in the pool was Zero, clutching at his shoulder, clearly in pain. He was making the man smile as he spoke, completely unconcerned.

"Even if it was a light brush, the pain inflicted is great. Because the bullet is imbued with the magic arts."

Hissing, Kagome started to move forward, only to have the man raises his gun at her, not even looking at her, forcing her to stop as he continued to speak down to Kiryu. Knowing if she took any actions, it would cause some serious problems, just like her arrow that held the slowly smoldering cigarette pinned to the ground just beside the man. Hating that she had to stand there, watching as the scene played out, Yuki defending Zero, the man insulting her.

She was flinching when the voice of the Headmaster called out. She knew that it was too late to leave and pretend she hadn't been there. Groaning silently, she attempted to step back as the man rushed and tried to help the two from the water, only to be ignored by them. Always comical to see. But when Yuki stopped and asked the man a simple question, Kagome closed her eyes, knowing that the girl would not like the answer given.

"Yagari Toga, Vampire Hunter. I was Zero's sensei."

Unaware of the look Yuki gave the man, she listened as they talked. No one was bringing her into the conversation, for which she was grateful. Though as she heard them start to head to the main building, Kagome opened her eyes and saw both the Headmaster and the Hunter staring at her. Something was telling her that things were about to get more difficult for her shortly.

Sighing, she went over to her arrow once they were gone, pulling it from the ground, shaking the half-burnt cigarette off with a disgusted look on her face before grounding it out. Not wanting to risk anything more than what she already had and would be in a few minutes, she kicked it towards a planter to hide it. Slipping her arrow back into the quiver, Kagome slung her bow over her back and made her way back to the night dorm.

* * *

Kaname's P.O.V.

The moment Kagome had left to follow after Yuki and Zero Kaname sat back down on the couch. He was watching and waiting, as he felt what she was feeling through their link. The week before had been rather enlightening, so to say, meeting her 'Lord' had been only a mild surprise and strenuous as the man was not one to mince words and proved to be rather intense. Though the result of both himself and the man agreeing that Kagome should let the rest of the night class know what she was and that she was temporarily under his protection, yes, that had been genuinely amusing.

Watching as the girl tried to get out of it, showing she was nervous, as they ganged up on her in nothing more than a silent staring contest before she caved. Face flushed darkly, eyes narrowing as she pouted like a small child being scolded by a parent. Finding out more about Kagome had left Kaname in shock. She was over five hundred years old. Meaning that the miko he knew that long ago was indeed her. Kaname was impressed that she hadn't aged, even being bounded to her Lord, the ruler of the Demon Realm, she should have aged, even if slowly. No, she still looked like a sixteen-year-old girl.

Furthering the mystery around her, something he would solve before all this was over. With a slow deep breath, Kaname sent a small smile to his ever silent watcher, Seirin, who was looking at him with worry evident in her eyes — shaking his head when he heard the soft thunk of wood hitting the stone-paved walkway. He already knew who it was, even with her masking herself.

Standing up, Kaname walked over to her, noting her head was hung, so she looked at the ground. The tension in her shoulders as she made her way towards him, weaving through the others, who were slowly taking notice of her person. When she stopped before him, head still down, not looking up, he knew something was wrong as he heard a mental sigh, followed by the commentary of _I am so screwed_.

"Kagome."

Again he only spoke her name, causing her to lift her head and look at him. Blue eyes were shimmering with frustration and unshed tears. Which she tried to rapidly blink away as she put on a sunny smile, knowing he wouldn't be fooled, but didn't want the others to ask questions.

"Yes, Lord Kuran?"

He stared down at her, wanting to ask what happened though he would get no answer as tightly as she was clamping down on the link between them.

"I am glad you returned. Shall we conclude our business for the night."

"Yes, sir."

As they conversed, Kaname felt the others gather around them, watching, listening, and waiting. When Takuma took his spot beside him, he decided it was time.

"Everyone, you all have met Miss Higurashi. I think it is time for you all to learn a bit more about her. You can stop masking yourself now."

The soft murmuring from everyone at his words that were being complied with, he looked down at the said girl who was looking just past him, up at the night sky. In the span of a few seconds, a soft scent of lilies and morning dew filled the area around him and the others. The scent soothing, yet alluring before the air began to smell clearer.

"I am sure you all remember the day we went into the classroom and was met with a rather unpleasant surprise, followed by my seat being _cleansed_. She is the culprit."

Quiet descended upon all gathered as Kaname knew everyone was looking at the girl. Who slowly turned to look at them all, half-smirk curling her lips at the edges as she looked unrepentantly at them. The looks and baring of fangs in reactions, from his view of her aura now glowing faintly around her person, didn't seem to deter her one bit.

"Kagome, aura, please."

"Yes, Lord Kuran."

Soon the pale glow was gone, but the scent she gave off was lingering in the air, almost as if it was a memory. Kaname smiled as he came up and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Miss Higurashi, or Kagome, if you all will is under my care. Harm her, just like Yuki; you will face my wrath if she doesn't outright kill you. She is here for a sole purpose, given to her by her Lord, who has asked me to watch her. She and I have a blood contract."

Horror shone in their eyes as he let his words hang heavy in the air along with their meaning and implications. Kagome was to be untouched and had permission if attacked to kill, but only in defense. His word was the law to those gathered, and he knew they would not like it.

"Who is your...Lord, Lady Kagome."

Slowly Kaname blinked and gave a light squeeze to Kagome to indicate that this was her choice to tell them.

"He is not a human or a vampire. He is older than most of your Vampire Elders, and well known among the nobles of both Humans and Vampires. Though, that stick in the mud fuddy-duddy is a recluse. _**That**_ is all I am willing to give you, as I cannot outright tell you all. Please forgive me."

Watching as a few of those closest to him processed the information given. And knowing that Kagome's asking of forgiveness was not just for this little bit, but her stint in getting his attention.

"It makes no sense what you have said. This is too troublesome."

Kaname looked at Ruka after she spoke up, narrowing his eyes at her. Kaname was well aware of the girl's feelings for him, feelings he would never return. He had a wife-to-be, even if she didn't remember at the current moment.

"Again, I am sorry for inconveniencing any of you... except for Hanabusa. You, sir... are aggravating and fun to tease."

Kaname couldn't help the smile that he knew appeared on his face at Kagome's words as he saw others either chuckling or laughing or looking away to hide their amusement, while said person was looking at the girl as if she had several heads and turned green.

* * *

? P.O.V.

It had been one thing after another starting with earlier in the day's little mishap. But orders were orders, and it had been done, now with everyone standing around mingling for Ichijo's birthday, I was okay with just going to my room and resting. But of course, that was not allowed, no, I had to stay. So, I got to see the interactions of those around me, the arrival and leaving of the prefects. And that odd girl again.

I was not sure what to make of the girl — Enigma, puzzle, and alluring strangely. But by no means was I stupid. When Senri had _accidentally_ cut Ichijo, Kiryu's reaction was highly suspicious. Though I understood why Yuki followed the boy, it was the raven-haired girl that made me curious. Or the fact that Kaname had invited the girl and reminded her to come back because of some business they had.

I didn't like being curious; it was too much effort in the end. Following orders was what I was supposed to do, and then I could be left alone, give or take certain people's idiocy. Even then, I didn't care to insert myself, though often I was drug through the mud for it. I was leaning back against the table next to Ichijo and Senri, listening in on the various snippets of conversations the others were having. Of course, it was either about Kiryu, Yuki, or the girl.

An hour had gone by, the girl, Kagome had returned. Seeing her with her head hung as she placed her case for her bow and quiver by the gate post, I couldn't help but stare. She always seemed to be happy and proud; now she looked dejected if her shoulders slightly slumping were an indication, meaning whatever happened with Zero and Yuki was not good.

Shooting a side glance at Kaname, their Gang Leader, as she came to stand before him. Silently Just letting the conversation that was going on around me happen. Shifting my eyes up to the night sky, noting that the moon was on its descent, so they would have to head to bed soon.

When my ears caught Kaname ousting the girl for the purifying of the classroom and his seat, there was no hiding the shock I felt. This girl was the threat or someone who had the potential to be a significant threat and couldn't help but shake my head. All those odd little pieces of information I had gathered since seeing her for the first time. Not being afraid of them, acting as if it was reasonable to be amongst a group of vampires, saying they were no different than ordinary people, and so much more. Yeah, it was leaving me stunned.

Making me do a double-take as I was finally able to catch her scent. Soothing and calming is how it could be described, though as she released that aura of hers, I stood up and tensed. The way it brushed against my aura and skin had my nerve endings tingling. There was no threat in it, just a mild curiosity. So, when others began to hiss and recoil, I began to debate why it didn't affect me mentally.

Soon though, her aura was gone as Kaname dropped a hell of a bomb on them all. That he was in a contract, not just any contract, a blood contract with Kagome, a priestess, an enemy, she was his to protect, and she had permission to kill any of them if they attack her. The small, teasing smirk on her lips as she answered Senri's question left more questions. But for one reason or another, I wanted to get to know more about this girl and had a niggling suspicion about who her guardian was. Either way, my prior thought of things getting interesting with her around was correct.

_**TBC!**_


	9. Ch 8 The Consequences

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Vampire Knights or its characters; that right belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

**Author's Note: TO READERS! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE WAY THIS IS TURNING OUT, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS MY INSANITY AND CREATIVITY, TURN AROUND AND LEAVE NOW! FLAMES WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. RUDE PEOPLE WILL BE BLOCKED.**

* * *

Kagome's P.o.v.

She sat there, fuming darkly at the phone in her hand. The deafening silence in the headmaster's office was telling and looking from the telephone to Kaien Cross, who had his face school into an unreadable mask. Pouting as she placed the phone back on its cradle, she looked at the man, unflinching as she sat back with a small huff.

"I guess I get no choice," she said softly.

When no words were forthcoming, Kagome just closed her eyes and let her body relax through deep breaths. Her mind trying to rationalize that she was behind throwing into a pool of water with deadly animals in it and told to swim to survive. But the problem was that she didn't know how to swim and survive in this particular situation. Damning her Lord mentally, she opened her eyes.

"I guess you can tell that man that we will be going tomorrow night," she muttered as she stood up and started to make her way to the door.

"Kagome, if I could, I would have kept you a secret. But you do have a penchant for getting into these situations," Kaien spoke.

Pausing at the door, she looked over her shoulder at the man, smiling sadly as she responded, "I know, I know..."

With that said, Kagome opened the door and left. Not surprised to see Yuki and Zero standing there. Her eyes were narrowing when she saw Toga Yagari there as well. Sniffing in disdain, she didn't say a thing as she turned away from the group and made her way away from them. Her goal was to get to the Sun Dorms. She was pretty sure when she told Kaname about this; he would not be pleased. Especially since no one was to know about her connection to him, meaning he couldn't intercede.

"Kagome, wait up!" Yuki cried as the sound of the girl's footfalls races after her.

Slowly and stopping, Kagome looked over her shoulders at the girl. Putting a smile on her face at the way her brown eyes looked at her worried.

"What happened in there? Does this have to do with the other night? Are you in trouble?" Yuki asked her questions like the bullets of a semi-automatic pistol.

"I am unable to speak about it. But it does involve the other night," Kagome said as Yuki remained quiet on the walk to the dorms.

* * *

Again Kagome was sitting in silence; this time, it was in the back of a car. Across from her was Toga Yagari, looking downright smug. Next to her was Kaien. While in the back of her head was Kaname. His silence was uncomfortable, but he had cautioned her not to speak of anything in particular.

"Kagome, when we get there, I want you to be prepared. The President of the Vampire Hunter Association is a bit eccentric," Kaien said.

Unable to help herself, she gave a derisive snort as she looked up at the man next to her. "As opposed to you?" she quipped back.

The way she saw him blink and look confused before frowning. "No, he is... well... you will see,"

Sighing as she leaned back, closing her eyes, she let her mind wander. Opening up her senses, she was able to feel the aura of the two with her, as well as the driver of the car. Mr. Toga was confident about something, the smugness he oozed was sickening. There was more going on then she knew.

Zero had even started when he saw her to the car that night, that she should be prepared for anything upon reaching the headquarters. That they didn't just call any person there. The way his aura had flickered had given her the idea that his experience had been horrid. Opening her eyes as she smiled, an idea coming to her.

"Mr. Cross, I am under your care, right?" she asked.

It was quiet before she got a simple, yes.

"Good. You won't let anything happen to me, will you?" Kagome asked, this time making her voice a bit simpering.

The answer came quicker this time, "Of course not!"

The tone of his voice said he didn't like where this line of questioning was going while Toga Yagari was narrowing his single eye at her.

"Good. So, if something does happen, you will protect me. Even with your body if you had to, right?" Kagome said, tilting her head up, widening her eyes at the man, who leaned back from her, not quite meeting her eyes.

It was eerily silent as she waited for a response. She was not watching Kaien, but his aura as he debated how to answer. So, for dramatic effect, Kagome sniffed as if his silence hurt.

"I will do the best I can, Kagome," he said finally, his voice showing his defeat.

She felt a bit guilty playing up to the man's paternal instincts, which Yuki was right about, were strong. But she wanted this reassurance just in case.

Again the ride became silent until the car rolled to a stop in front of a large stone building. Already, Kagome could sense that something was different about this place. She was well aware of how old and strong Kaien Cross was, due to his heritage. And from the feeling she got from this place, he was not the only one like that in the association.

When the door opened, Kagome slid out and smiled at the driver as she waited for the other two to get out and then followed them into the building. It was dimly lit with candles, spread out sparsely. What made Kagome's nerves jumpy was that no one was there to meet them, though she could feel that there were several people around her.

Grinding her teeth in agitation, she noted that both Toga and Kaien were no longer near her. Meaning that she took what Zero had said and what his aura showed her correctly. Tensing as she opened her senses completely, Kagome barely ducked as the first knife was thrown at her from the shadows. Hissing in pain as it grazed her arm, drawing a thin line of blood.

Not stopping, she rolled to the side as something slammed where she had just been. Not having her bow on her, Kagome was technically defenseless here. Only her instincts and knowledge of self-defense. In the back of her mind, she felt Kaname, who was not pleased with at all by this.

Again she barely dodged another projectile that was similar to a throwing star; only it had three prongs instead of four. Growling low in her throat as she felt something wrap around her ankle and jerked her off balance. She wanted nothing more than to release her Reiki and fry everyone here though that would be a horrible idea.

Thrusting her hands out to catch her as she fell, Kagome twisted her body, pulling her legs towards her abdomen. Biting back a cry of pain in the ankle as what was around, it tightened before pulling a tall man out of the shadows, shock on his face. In the next instance, Kagome just lets her body rest on the ground and screamed, making sure it was loud and piercing.

It brought the whole situation to a standstill. Kagome's eyes were landing on Kaien as he stood in front of her and blocking another attack. Slowly she scooted until she could wrap her arms around one of his legs and looked at the man who she had pulled out and let tears began to form in her eyes, making him backpedal away from her.

"THAT is enough," came a masculine voice that was almost feminine.

Turning to look at who had spoken, just as hands were clapped, Kagome had to fight back laughing. The man was tall and thin with long purple hair. It was what he was wearing that was hilarious. He was wearing a dress and holding a small lacy fan in one hand. Instantly her mind jumped to him being gay before discarding it.

"Now now you don't have to be scared, Kagome," he said. His painted lips pulling into what she was sure he thought was a soothing smile.

Narrowing her eyes at the man, Kagome let go of Kaien's leg and slowly stood up, whimpering softly as pain traveled up her leg from her ankle. Which she was sure was bruised.

"Really? I come here in good faith, and I am attacked? I think I have a right to be scared," she snapped at the man.

Feeling a hand landed on her shoulder and squeeze, Kagome ignored it. There was nothing Kaien could do to soothe her or make this situation better.

"I am sorry, but we do that to all who come here for the first time. It is a test of their abilities and to see if they are fit for the association," came the man's amused reply.

Narrowing her eyes further, Kagome huffed as she put her hands on her hips. It was getting hard not to attack this man, no vampire.

"Well, I do not want to join, so if you have no further business with me, I want to go back to the academy. I need sleep, I have class in the morning," she said, knowing full well she was rude and defiant.

The chuckle that the man gave her had her growling once more.

"I do have business with you. Please, follow me to my office. You to Kaine, Toga!" the man said, waving his little fan as he turned and sauntered off.

Knowing she had no choice, Kagome followed after, limping slightly after the man. Kaien was by her side, though she ignored him, as she had been doing to Toga. It was not a long walk to the office, where she sat and offered basic first aid for her ankle. Again, she acted rudely and turned it down. She could heal it better herself once they returned to the academy.

"Well, since you already answered one of my questions, I have another proposition for you, Kagome," the man said, his olive-colored eyes glinting at her.

She didn't like that look. It said he was assessing her, trying to figure out if she had a weakness to use against her. That he wanted what he wanted and got it one way or another. A sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach had it rolling dangerously.

"Oh?" she said, not even bothering to elaborate.

Again that chuckling filled the air, grating on her nerves. Lifting an eyebrow as she waited for the man to continue, Kagome noted in her peripheral vision that Kaien was looking paler by the second. Whatever this man wanted was not a good thing.

"Oh, since you won't join, and you have a natural ability and talent in you, which would be a waste. Why don't you marry one of the hunters," The man said, his voice completely serious?

She felt her mouth drop open in shock. Horror flooding every fiber of her being as she just stared back into those olive eyes.

"Excuse me?" she whispered.

"I am serious. You have a natural athletic ability, and you can read situations. There are strength and talent in you that would be wasted if I just let you go back to your normal, humdrum life," he said, his face tightening, "So, pick one of my hunters and marry them. That way that natural ability and talent of yours can be passed off to your children and the next generation of Vampire Hunters. And with your looks, the men would be vying for you."

Her mind had shut down, emotions so still that it was like she didn't have them. Kaname had heard everything that man had just said to her. And while she could feel a slight amusement at her predicament, he too was not happy. Because she was not being asked, but told to do this. He is causing rage to build inside her quickly.

"I cannot do that," she said, her voice soft.

"Why not?" came the rebuttal question.

"I am the ward of someone. And this is the type of decision that I cannot make without their consent. May I use your phone to call my guardian?" Kagome asked, her voice becoming sweet and polite.

Not missing the look in the man's eyes as he nodded his head yes. Getting up and limping to the desk, Kagome picked it up and dialed the number that would connect her to her _Lord_. It rang for a bit before it was answered.

"I need to speak to him," Was all she said.

The grumbling she got before the line went silent for a few more minutes before it was answered.

"What is it, Kagome?" the smooth, deep voice asked.

"Well, I am at the Vampires Hunters Association, to deal with the consequences of my actions, Like _you_ instructed, _Sir_," she said, pausing to see if he would respond. When he didn't, she continued, "I told them I would not join after a rather rude and violent welcome. So the President just propositioned me... to marry one of his hunters to help create the next generation. Do you want me to accept?"

The way the line was silent before she pulled the phone away from her ear as words came over it. "Are you okay? And what was Cross doing while this was going on?"

Kagome grinned darkly as she looked at Kaien Cross, who was going even paler than before as he stared at her in horror. "He... helped, but only after I had screamed. As for if I am alright... Well, a sprained ankle from a whip, and two thin slices from a dagger and throwing star."

It was silent again before she handed the phone over to the President as he stared at her. When he took it and put it to his ear, the man blanched as he listened to the voice on the other end. Kagome didn't need to hear it know what was being said. Her eyes were sliding over to Kaien, who was distressed and asking her with his eyes why she would do this. To which she just shrugged and giggled. Toga Yagari was confused as to what was going on.

"Of course, Sir. I didn't know she was your ward. No, no, I would never think of investigating yourself. Of course, I will immediately retract my offer and act as if I have never met Kagome. The same will be told to all my hunters as well. Sorry for this misunderstanding, Sir," Came to the man's voice, cracking from nerves. "Kaien, phone..."

When Kagome watched as the President thrust the phone towards Kaien, who looked at it as if it was the most abhorrent thing he'd ever seen, he seemed to be crying. The man had failed in protecting her. She never lied to her _Lord_, because that man knew when someone was lying. He could smell it. And after five hundred years of being with him, Kagome knew better than to hide anything from him.

Once Kaien finished, he handed the phone back to her. Where she too received her lecture. "Of course, I will try to do better in the future to not bring myself to the notice of others, Lord Taisho," She said, sighing dramatically before hanging up the phone.

In the back of her head, she heard Kaname chuckle at her expense. Rolling her eyes mentally at the vampire, Kagome told him to stuff it.

"If there is nothing else, may the headmaster and I go back to the academy?" Kagome asked in a sugary voice, getting a single nod from the man. Who was still clearly shaken?

Limping away, Kaien, by her side, Kagome made her way to the car and enjoyed the ride back. Glad that Toga was not with them. Tonight had been fun, though she wanted to purify those jerks still in the building. Slowly she let her Reiki began to heal the cuts and ankle. Not once did she look at Mr. Cross. A smile playing on her lips. It was a good lesson for him, never underestimate a woman.

_**TBC!**_


	10. Ch 9 Grandfathers Visit Pt 1 Disturbing

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-san. Nor do I own Vampire Knight, that belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

**Author's Notes: This will be a two-part chapter. I have split it because writing it all in one go would be way to much work with the holiday season. So, please enjoy part one.**

* * *

Kagome's P.o.v.

She'd been watching the interactions of Yuki and Zero closely. Their aura's telling her all she needed to know. It made her sad and want to do something to help comfort them. But that would make matters worse, not better. And she was putting herself directly in the middle of the issue.

Then again, things on her end hadn't been going smoothly either. The idiot hunter was still at the school, teaching the vampires. The irony would describe it, but there was a hidden purpose. And she now made the man very uncomfortable. But he took every chance to make her miserable. So, she took to calling him a pervert — a fact he hated and had a lot of the female student body giving him the stink eye.

Snorting in dark humor, Kagome let her mind drift to the other thing that was on her mind — closing herself off to the world around her. Running on instinct as she walked from one class to another. She was only responding when a teacher called on her in class. Mental shields up to keep out Kaname. Who she knew had his problems. One of which was what was on her mind after overhearing Rima talking about it.

Kagome was familiar with a lot of the vampire council of elders. Especially the head of the Ichijo Clan. She found him a mix of endearing and arrogant. He dealt with her Lord quite a bit. Both being stuffy, overbearing men, who always got what they wanted. Though the man never met her personally. None of the human or vampire leaders ever did. All knew her Lord had a ward, but she was a mystery well kept. Meaning she could move around publicly a lot easier.

Of course, the old coot was coming to visit his precious grandson. A convenient cover to check up on not just all the night class, but Kaname himself. The man knew who Kaname was, or had a strong suspicion. And being so old, Kagome knew he would feel the ancient magic, possibly sense what she was too. Then demand to meet her, herself. Frustration was not even close to what she felt at the moment. But this could be an excellent chance to learn more about Rido.

A soft gasp escaped her lips as she ran into something. Trying to catch herself, Kagome felt her body start to topple, books in her arms falling from her grasp as she blinked. Only to feel heat suffuse her cheeks as an arm wrapped around her waist, catching her mid-fall. Giving her a good look into blue-gray eyes that were semi-blank yes till showing amusement.

With a soft, very embarrassed and nervous giggle, Kagome extracted her person from one Senri. The fact he remained impassive didn't make him unreadable to her. No, she swore after five hundred years of living with her Lord that she should have several Ph.D.'s in impassive, blank-faced people. Mostly male. Giving a small bow of her head, Kagome knelt to pick up her books, only to find Senri helping her.

"Thank you, Senri-san," she whispered to him.

The slight pause of his whole body before he replied with a simple, _Your welcome_. Causing Kagome to chuckle as they both stood up, her taking the books he had gathered from him and give him a bright, genuine smile, earning her the small reaction of him blinking in surprise before smiling and stepping around her. Allowing Kagome to see the rest of the night class, all staring at her with a mixture of feelings. With a rush of heat to her cheeks once more, Kagome bowed to them, righted herself, and walked stiffly as she continued on her way.

"_What plagues your thoughts, Kagome?_" Kaname asked through their link.

Sighing mentally, she responded, "_What makes you think something is bothering me?_"

The pointed silence before he replied told her he was not amused, "_I have been trying to talk to you throughout the day today. The barrier you put up was exceptionally strong._"

"_Oh,_" was her ever so eloquent response.

"_Kagome,_" his voice a bit demanding in her head.

Knowing she was cornered, Kagome laughed aloud. Earning more than a few looks as she entered the sun dormitory.

"Well, you see its..." she began, not wanting to tell him and knowing her reluctance showed.

* * *

Kaname's P.o.v.

He was not happy. Yagari was still at school, being a general annoyance. The fact that Yuki was still afraid of him, and had let Zero feed from her. Willingly. All topped by Kagome having one strong mental barrier up and was ignoring him as he tried to talk to her. Needing to inform her of Takuma's Grandfather was coming. The man was both sharp and cunning.

So, when he saw her walking down the path from the school to the dormitories. Eyes completely unfocused, unaware of the people around her, which she expertly navigated. Kaname was curious about what had her so lost in her thoughts.

Reaching out with his mind in hopes of getting her attention this time, he found the barrier still in place. Deciding he'd just watch and wait, like a lot of the other students of the day class were. So, when she walked by him, no greeting to indicate seeing him and crashed right into Senri, Kaname suppressed a chuckle.

The way her eyes cleared as Senri did the gentleman thing, catching her before she fell on her butt. The brief interaction and her blush were rather amusing. Her small bow of the head before going to gather her text, Senri, of course, helping her. It was impressive as Senri was apathetic to an extreme. Before he moved around her after handing her the text, he had picked up, revealing the rest of the night class to the now mortified Miko. Who to his eyes did her best to be respectful as she left.

Soon he had the rest following him to their class as he got Kagome to tell him what was bothering her. Only to feel surprised. She already knew. He was making this easier for him to discuss. Sitting in his seat, a small smile on his face, Kaname made battle plans for the upcoming visit by the Elder Ichijo.

While being fully aware that Senri and another of their group had an interest in the little miko, while she was blissfully unaware, though he knew that Senri's interest was more of how she treats him, the other individual was questionable, as they didn't show interest in anyone in particular. But that from the look on their face at the bodily contact between the Miko and Senri. He'd have to be watched, though something told Kaname, that this person was not aware of their feelings, in particular, making this very intriguing.

* * *

? P.o.v.

It had been some time since Takuma's birthday party, the revelations of who and what Kagome was. It left an odd taste in my mouth. But I found myself more interested in the girl, who just went around treating everyone the same. In her eyes, there was no difference between humans and Vampire. Even if there were glaring, pronounced differences, it left me feeling unbalanced at times, more-so with how often she occupied my thoughts.

Each time she was near, I somehow knew it. I was catching myself looking for her, while the others tried to avoid her for the most part outright. The girl, I was sure, knew it too, with the way she deferred to them with a simple bow or didn't speak until someone said something to her. The way she was able to just brush it off and ignore the rudeness was fascinating. That at her constant teasing of Aidou was a great source of entertainment not only for myself but everyone else.

But seeing her walking through the crowd, usually, bright blue eyes dancing with her thoughts and emotions blank, had me stopping. Though the moment she walked right by the Boss only to crash right into Senri had me standing up straight. A wave of something I didn't care to name rushing through me as I watched him catch her, arm around her waist. Their bodies close to each other, almost intimate. I was not missing my fellow night class members, making very hushed comments about it. Since Senri was not known for doing much of anything, being so introverted.

The moment Kagome was walking away, I let my gaze followed her until she was out of sight. Then I moved to catch up with the rest of the class, doing my level best to not boreholes into the back of Senri's head. Curious about what his interests and intentions with the girl were. She was a dangerous person, to begin with, though a source of entertainment to keep the boredom away, that didn't mean that being close and personal was a good idea.

_**TBC!**_


	11. Ch 10 Granfathers Visit Pt 2 Devious

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-san. Nor do I own Vampire Knight, that belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

**Author's Notes: This part two. I have split it because writing it all in one go would be to much work with the holiday season. So, please enjoy part two. Also, due to Kagome being there, things are going to start to deviate a... lot from the... Cannon storyline for this part.**

* * *

Kaname P.o.v.

Kaname just looked at the elder Ichijo, red eyes impassive as he let a small polite smile curled his lips. The man was in shock; there was no way he could deny it, not with the whole of the Moon Dorm seeing him stare at Kagome. Who, from what he could tell, was highly amused, though he knew it didn't show on her face as she stared at the man with complete and utter awe on her face. Setting everything they had discussed and planned into motion, though, he was curious about why she decided to hold a tray with two cups and a hot teapot on it.

"Kagome, do not oggle it is rude," he said softly to her.

The soft gasp before she mumbled a quiet apology, had him moving his arm just a bit, extracting his hand from the elder Ichijo. A game they've been playing since he had come into his care, uncle in tow. The man was rather presumptuous, and it was annoying at times.

"It is okay. But he is Takuma's grandfather, Lord Asato Ichijo," He stated, knowing that he sounded rather bored at introducing them.

He was tilting his head a bit when the elder Ichijo looked at him for a brief second. Only to have that pale blue gaze drawn back to Kagome. Who he saw had stepped forward and was bowing properly. Right leg bent, the left sliding out behind her as she still held the tray, not even disturbing it. Only stilling when she was but a few inches from the floor. Leaving him rather impressed at how still she was not moving or disturbing the Tea.

When a minute had passed by, and she still had not raised her person, Kaname made a discreet cough — causing everyone in the room to start a bit. And the Elder Ichijo had the courtesy to look ashamed for but a second as he spoke, telling the girl to raise herself. Earning a lot of crude commentary from her mentally, that Kaname wanted to chuckle. But that would be rude.

"Who is this girl, Kaname? How did you meet? Why is she here in this dorm so late at night?" Asato asked, his eyes still rooted to the girl.

"I do not answer for her, Lord Ichijo," He said with a sigh. "Ask her yourself if you wish to know. You'll find she is very friendly."

Letting his eyes flick to the others, he saw the mixed reactions as they remained unmoved and impassive as they were capable of. It was evident that they still held a bit of a dislike for Kagome, though there was no mistaking that they all were warming up to her. That and curiosity. She was even an enigma to him.

"Girl, answer the questions I just asked," Asato said, his voice sharp, demanding.

Mentally he spoke to Kagome, "_You may answer as you will, but be polite._"

The light, airy giggle he got told him she was going to have fun. Then he was shocked as her brain went completely blank. Faint thoughts of a vapid, shallow girl who was only drawn to the night class filling her mind. It had him wanting to shudder at how even he was blocked so quickly.

"Oh.. Yes, Of course, _my_ Lord!" Kagome said, her voice cheery and bright. "I am Higurashi, Kagome. We met a few months ago, Lord Ichijo, due to me being out and about on the new moon. I had wandered from the school grounds and found myself confronted with two wolves. I do not know why Kaname was out there, but he helped me. And I was taught that one always pays their debts."

As she trailed off, Kaname looked down at her. There was not a hint of a lie in what she said, though he knew it was heavily edited. More so since none of the rest of the Moon Dorm knew the truth, meaning this was the first they heard of it. Helping to sate some of that curiosity that he knew they had on that. And from the fact that Kagome had their blood contract tightly wrapped and smothered under her powers, masking that for his sake, Kaname couldn't complain.

"That is... interesting. Please continue," Asato said, his voice holding a bit of disbelief.

"Yes, Sir!" Kagome practically gushed all bubbly like. "Well, I am very stubborn, Lord Ichijo. I may have coerced him into allowing me to help him, even if it was to do menial things. One's life is not something you take for granted. I know it can be easily snuffed out without a second to think. And so, now I am here. Also, I wanted to visit. I find his company rather pleasant. As well as the others here in the Night Class."

Kaname heard a soft choke from Aido who was smartly staying away from the three of them. He could tell by the other in the common room aurea that they were in shock and awe. But he knew they picked up on how she sounded when talking about how easily life could be taken. It was brief, but it was a show of actual pain and sadness. Something she didn't usually show or even radiate.

"Really now? You find Kaname pleasant to visit, as well as all the other children." Asato said, his voice laced with keen interest. "So, what do you think of all of them as people? And what is your opinion of my grandson Takuma, girl? Do you like him romantically?"

Kaname felt the small wave of power roll off of Lord Ichijo. He knew what the man was attempting to do. And he knew that Kagome was looking at his eyes, meaning she was giving him that leeway, the power to probe her mind. But if he, himself, had not been able to break the barrier she had created a few days ago, then Lord Ichijo would not be able to. Add to the fact that he knew that the man could tell she was not lying.

"I think they are wonderful people, who, like myself and those of the Day Class, are trying to find who they are and what they want in life." Kagome quipped her blunt honesty, almost a slap to the man's face. "As for your grandson Takuma, he is nice. Easy to talk to and be around. And as for if I like him romantically... how do I say this."

Kaname felt his eyes going wide because he had no clue what she would say or do. And as far as he knew that she had no interest emotionally, let along romantically, in anyone. However, her words could cause an issue between the two that seemed to be showing interest in her — something he didn't want to deal with right now.

"Lord Ichijo, I do not think..." He started saying only to be cut off as he heard Kagome huff indignantly.

"It is alright, Kaname. I can explain myself. I know when being asked by a Lord that it is best to be honest and straightforward. My mother did instill some manners into me," Kagome said.

"_Let me do this!_" She hissed in the back of his head.

With a small nod of his head, Kaname backed down. He knew that denying her would make her upset. Not that seeing an angry Kagome, from what he heard, would be humorous.

"Your mother taught you well, girl," Asato said, his voice sounding amused and smug.

"Thank you! When she was alive, she made sure that I knew my manners. Even if we were common and simple folk, no real money, manners were something all _classes_ of _society_ can have and share," Kagome said, her voice showing her eagerness. "And the easiest way for me to explain how I feel about your grandson is with an analogy, if that is alright with you, Lord Ichijo?"

At her statement, Kaname felt old pain roll through the link before it was gone, smothered by her. He would have to ask her about that at a later date. Though he was curious about the analogy, she was going to use it until a very sharp image appeared in his head. Leaving him wondering just how she was able to even make that comparison.

"By all means, use your analogy," Asato said.

"I like Takuma just fine. But only as a friend. There is and will never be any romantic feelings for him," Kagome stated in a clear, blunt manner. "And the reason why is what my analogy is for. I am using Cats and Dogs for this. Cats, well, they are affectionate, just like dogs, yes?"

At her words, Kaname heard several of the others shift as he watched Lord Ichijo nod his head, blue eyes narrowing. This was going to get rather interesting or bloody.

"Well, the difference is in how it is shown as both are on opposite sides of the spectrum personality-wise as well. I equate your grandson to a _cat_. They may be pets, but in their minds, the human who owns them is nothing more than their servants. And are only graced with their affection when they deem them to have done something worth it," Kagome said, a little giggle as she paused before continuing. "And Dogs well, they are over-affectionate, in your face creatures. They are servile to the human who owns them. And have to constantly let that person know by any means that they love them. Is this making sense?"

Kaname had to admit that even a small child could make sense of what she was stating. Though he was a bit leery of her choosing to use the word _human_ instead of _person_ or _people_, it was Kagome's little way of showing she was getting the man back. And from the way blue eyes were narrowed, it was not missed. Though he could still feel the man trying to search for something in her mind that would give her away. Having already closed off the mental connection, Kaname waited.

"Then, do tell, which person of the Night Class is the _dog_ in this analogy?" Asato said.

The question was unexpected and had Kaname starting a bit harder at the Elder Ichijo. And would have put a stop to this if a sweet-sounding laugh coming from Kagome had him feeling a small chill running down his back. He was turning to look at her as several gasps came from all around. She was pointing to Aido. Her face lit up like the night sky under a full moon as she smiled contentedly.

"Aido. He is loud, always needing attention. Though he is very friendly, not a bad trait. Your grandson is quiet, watchful, and keeps things close to himself and those he trusts. I prefer how outspoken Aido is. As it is easier to read him, interact and understand," Kagome said, her voice soft, polite, as her smile became broader and brighter.

"So, you are saying you prefer dogs over cats?" Asato asked, his voice a bit mystified and irritated all at once.

"No!" Kagome replied. "I would prefer it if I ever get old enough to find me a good person, someone who is between. That way, I can know I am wanted, loved. But at the same time, I have to work to earn what I want. Otherwise, I would be very bored or left to wonder if there was something wrong with me."

Kaname found himself looking down at Kagome. There was no mistaking the bitterness in her voice. He knew she was over five hundred years old. That in that time, even with her Lord, she should have experienced a few handfuls of romance. Though he knew she was pure and untouched like Yuuki. But it was odd to hear from her that she was not interested in romance. That would mark her as different from the other day students. Not that the weird, fluttery like thoughts of the pretty boys, including Kiryu floating around in her head that leaked to his.

"Ah, I see. Well, I am sorry to have kept you," Asato said, clearly disturbed. "Takuma, let us talk."

He was going to do nothing as they walked away. Already aware that Lord Asato Ichijo had placed Takuma in the school to watch over himself. But it was a small gasp from Kagome that had everyone stopping.

"Oh, the Tea is cold. I had prepared it when I heard you were coming to visit so that the visit would have a nice comfortable atmosphere. Not that I thought I would get to meet a Lord," Kagome said, clearly pouting prettily.

The slight frown on Lord Ichijo's face as he looked away from the girl for, but a second was telling and then hearing the man give a backhanded apology that had Kagome practically beaming at him. Not moving or saying a thing as he watched the two Ichijo's enter into the Library and the doors close.

As soon as they did, Kaname felt a bit drained as he looked down at Kagome. Who had her blue eyes narrowed and was fuming? The look on her face reminded him of a gargoyle statue. But it was the commentary that was flowing through their link once more that had him unable to keep from chuckling — bringing a hand up to his mouth to smother the sound as his shoulder shook.

"You...see... me as a dog?"

The question had a collective sigh break the silence as he watched Kagome turn and look at Aido for but a few seconds before walking towards him. Once she was before him, she shoved the tray into his hand, causing the teapot and cups to clink loudly. Her head was tilted up so she could meet his gaze.

"In some aspects, you are similar. Not that I don't like it. And it makes it so much more fun to tease you," Kagome quipped. "And it is nice to be able to do something so familiar and friendly with someone. It shows that I actually like you... why I do? Well, I am still trying to figure that one out, Hanabusa!"

With that said, he watched as she stepped back and bowed at the waist to the group. He was noting that Ruka was eyeing her in an unfriendly manner. He knew why it was that way as well; the girl had a crush on him. Though he felt nothing for her and would never. Letting his gaze go over to the two others that had shown their interest, he was surprised to see the contemplative looks on their faces as they watched Kagome harangue Aido. All Vampires were very possessive creatures. And she was no sheep amongst the wolves; instead, they were all the sheep, and she was the wolf. But the fact she was oblivious to the attention of those two would be rather amusing when it all came to light.

* * *

Kagome P.o.v.

She had done it. And it left her feeling utterly dirty acting like that. But a part of her was happy that Sesshoumaru had made her learn to dissimulate and compartmentalize her brain so effectively. Shutting down things she didn't want rummaged through. While allowing her mind to fill with nonsensical fluff that would not be taken seriously. And boy was her mind ransacked by that overinflated ass. Keeping the smile on her face was difficult.

"_And that ladies and gentlemen is how you con an egotistical Vampire __**Lord!**_" she mentally sang. "_Because it is a talent that no self-respecting actress or woman should not have. Hello! __**Diva**_ _right here!_"

She knew that Kaname would want to talk at a later date as she made her way to Aido and shoved the tray at him. Being kind and explaining to him what she thought and felt. She did like him, but he made it too easy to tease him. His open honesty was at odds with him being a Vampire. Then again, with his family, it was not too surprising. He was making it kind of endearing.

"Well, I need to head back to the Sun Dorm. It is growing late, and I have to get at least two hours of studying before sleeping and waking for my class in the morning," She said as she patted Aido on the shoulder.

Stepping back, she gave them another polite bow at the waist before she spun on the ball of her feet and skipped, literally skipped to the door and out it since the pompous ass had not shut it when he came in.

Checking the mental link as she pulled the door closed behind her, she spoke to Kaname, "_I will talk with you when you deem it the appropriate times. But I will not guarantee that I will answer all your questions. I am not ready... if ever... to answer some of what I know you want to ask me, Lord Kuran._"

There were a few seconds as she walked down the path to the gates, where she saw Yuki and Zero coming up, had her darting off to the side.

"_As you wish, Kagome,_" came Kaname's reply. Though she could tell, he knew that they were coming.

Ducking into the shadows and behind some bushes, she didn't miss the narrowed purple-eyed look from Zero in her direction. But he didn't stop and knew he wouldn't be able to prove she was there. It bothered her that his vampire side was starting to awaken more and more. And feeding off Yuuki, who was special already, was not helping matters. Reverently she sent a quick prayer to the Kami's that Kaname would not kill the youth.

* * *

? P.o.v.

I honestly didn't know what to make of the whole situation. It was rather irksome. That and the fact that Kagome had somehow gotten into the dormitory unannounced at some point. Though it was amusing to see her speak like a vapid, shallow girl, it was apparent she was mimicking the other girls of the Day Class. It was almost laughable.

Sighing as I let my eyes stay trained on her for the most part. I knew that I was not the only one watching her. Everyone else was tense and worried. The contract was a unique type, not breakable unless it was completed, or either one of the contractees were killed. And from what I had picked up on about the girl, her Lord would not be pleased if she was murdered. Kaname's death was not an option either.

Feeling myself smiling as she answered each question of Takuma's Grandfather with an almost childlike zeal was rather amusing. She was playing him like a finely tuned instrument, leaving me in awe of another layer of her personality and further drawing me into the mystery that surrounded her. Though I stayed close to Ruka, since she, like Aido, had jumped to defend Kaname. An unneeded thing, even if what the Elder Ichijo had done, had gotten him a bit irked.

The moment she had gotten to giving the analogy, I couldn't help myself. The way it was worded and delivered was undeniable in her talking down and mocking the Elder. That was something that I wouldn't ever do. But she knew he would not attack her and kill her. Because if a student went missing, it was a different type of fiasco, bringing in several major players: the Vampire Hunters, Headmaster Cross, and her Lord.

Looking over at Senri, I noticed he was focused solely on her. It was causing something in me to coil tightly, as I felt my hand grip a bit tighter to Ruka's arm. In the next second, I had my gaze back on the girl as she denoted that Takuma was a cat and that Aido was a dog. Before stating she preferred something in the middle. It is causing me to look at Senri again. The way those usually blank eyes seemed to gleam had me fighting to keep from baring my fangs and hissing.

Her voice, there was no mistaking it, she had no real interest in relationships. And that she might have been severely hurt in the past from one. She was causing a protective instinct in me too well up. Unable to see her eyes, I was already aware of the fact that they were probably a bit darker with those particular emotions. Swiftly I filed that away as well as the fact that she talked about her mother in the past tense.

Before I knew it, Takuma and his Grandfather were in the study, Kaname was retiring upstairs, as Kagome left. Leaving a very frustrated and dare I even think it, hopeful Aido, which means that he was taking a new interest in the girl. Just what I didn't need. Sighing, I followed Ruka up the stairs, already knowing what she was going to do — readying myself to deal with the fallout for it. My heart has always been hers. But she never seemed to realize it, and at the moment, I was trying not to second guess myself about my feelings. That girl was confusing me. And I knew that Kaname knew more than he was letting on where that was concerned.

_**TBC!**_


	12. Ch 11 First Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Vampire Knight or its characters; that right belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

* * *

Kaname P.o.v.

He was not amused. No. Not. At. All. The long talk he had with Kagome had left a bitter taste. But now he knew more of the girl he'd briefly met five hundred years ago. A time in which he had not concerned himself with the world of man or demon. Keeping to his own in the dark. A time when he and the others were more violent, though not less cultured than they were now.

It disturbed him, the wounds she hide so well. Her little adventure for a powerful jewel neither he nor others of his kind did not need was legendary. The Council of Elders would try to force her into a marriage if they knew who she was, even if she was a threat to them. That Jewel was Kagome herself. Because of that half breed, Naraku still had a portion of it. And his uncle Rido would want to make that deal to get the power to rid himself of many and make Vampires the dominant race since all other demons lived in the Makai proper on the other side of the barrier. Safely, happily under Kagome's keeper, guardian, and Lord.

Sighing aloud at that thought, Kaname felt the gaze of several of the Night Class Students. Takuma was next to him, so he just shook his head as he stood. Book in hand, Kaname walked to the stairs. Pausing briefly to tell the others he was retiring when a soft, familiar knock resounded on the doors of the dorm.

"_Kagome?_" he asked via their link, only to receive agitated silence.

When Senri opened the door, revealing not only Kagome but Yuuki, Kaname moved swiftly to stand before both girls. Senri wisely moved back. Yuuki's brown eyes worried as she fidgeted before him. Kagome was glassy-eyed, and her face was vacant. Her lips the only real color in her face as she stood there. Unseeing.

"Kaname-san, Kagome..." Yuuki said her voice nothing more than a whisper.

Quickly he motioned for Yuuki to take the raven-haired girl to the couch. Already he could sense the air becoming charged. The others were curious and tense. Every one of them aware of what Kagome was and that Yuuki was not.

"Yuuki, explain what happened," Kaname asked of the short girl.

Yuuki looked up at him and spoke, stumbling over her words, telling him how Kagome had accompanied her and Zero on their routine evening patrol at the behest of the headmaster — encountering a few level E vampires. who had taken notice of them, before running instead of attacking. Only to have Zero chase after them. Just to have a large black shadow jump out at them, or rather, Kagome. Who just became catatonic after it touched her, vanishing. And then bringing her to the Night Class Dorm because it was closest.

Narrowing his eyes, Kaname quickly ordered Takuma to go with Yuuki and bring the Headmaster Cross. The moment the two were gone, Kaname pressed his fingers to Kagomes temples. Only to jerk them back and stare. There dripping from his fingertips was inky blackness. It smelled foul and had his flesh crawling.

* * *

Kagome P.o.v.

Something felt wrong all day. It had her on edge as her instincts flared to life. So, after dinner, Kagome was a little surprised by being summoned to Kaien's office. Where she, Yuuki, and Zero were informed that she would be joining them on their patrol. She'd been elated but knew he had sensed that something was off as well.

It had gone fine until the patrol took them past the night dormitory. That feeling suddenly amplified as Level E's appeared. When they saw her, they ran through. It was odd since they had little to no intelligence. Fear shouldn't have been a thing they recognized. They should have attacked them. It wasn't questioned as Zero to give chase. Leaving Yuuki to guard and defend her.

Shortly after, Kagome found herself smothering her Reiki as a shadow appeared. The demonic aura of it. The last thing she needed to do was kill it and alert everything in an 80-mile radius to her existence and having to wipe Yuuki's memories. She tried to get a barrier up to warn it away. But Yuuki had turned weapon drawn and ready to attack, which caused her to hesitate — allowing the disgusting thing to connect with her body.

Now she was trapped in her head, doing her best to keep the damn thing from causing her powers to flare and kill every damn member of the Night Class sans Kaname. Kagome adored Yuuki but taking her in her current state to a nest full of Vampires, a bad idea because that shadow was happy at where Yuuki had brought her. Unable to even talk mentally to Kaname, as she heard him send Yuuki with Takuma to get Kaien. Kagome felt a tear fall down her face after Kaname pulled his fingers away from her temples.

"_You'll give me what I want,_" The shadow hissed in her mind. "_Or I'll have you kill them all._"

The feel of it trying to access her memories, Kagome already knew what it wanted. Knew, who had sent it to attack her. It was so predictable that that bastard would do this kind of underhanded tactics. He'd never be happy until he possessed all of the Jewel. But he couldn't. Not ever. After that last battle, Kagome had fused the Jewel back into her body. Three-fourths of an artifact that was sentient became a part of her actual soul — making her immortal. And it took a lot of training to control the damn thing.

As the icy cold of the shadow pierced her surface memories, causing her body to shudder visibly. Kagome used it to her advantage as more tears fell down her face. Slowly moving her lips, she formed the words to tell Kaname to get into her pocket, right over her right breast. Knowing he'd do as asked. She knew he'd know what to do with the small slips of paper she had there. Having had explained it to him very carefully in case of an emergency like this... Though... she was sure hadn't expected it to be so soon.

Sighing as the last one was in place, hearing Kaname tell everybody to get away from her. The last piece being affixed to her chest over her heart. Kagome allowed the inner barrier to go down. Her powers would be contained and not felt too much, outside the fuda circle. She was letting a feral grin curl her lips as the shadow took her dropping her mental barrier as a victory. Kagome saw the looks briefly on everyone's face before her vision was a wash of lilac and silver. Both power and soul were exploding out of her body violently.

"_No... What are you..._"The shadow screeched as she obliterated it.

"_Letting your master know it won't be that easy,_" she laughed at it. She was feeling Kaname there as she did so.

Once her vision returned to normal. Her power and soul back and sealed in her body, Kagome knew she smelled of burnt paper. Catching Kaname's gaze, Kagome smiled as she passed out from the sheer exertion of all of it. She was letting gravity pull her body forward and off the couch. Hoping somebody, anybody would catch her before she hit the floor.

* * *

? P.o.v.

I was in shock, plain and simple. It'd been two weeks since the Elder Ichijo had visited. And it was glaringly apparent after Kaname had spent some time speaking to the girl in his privacy of his room, that he had been bothered by whatever she'd told him as often as he'd sigh aloud. A thing that was outside Kaname's normal, reserved, and stoic self.

But the sight of not just Yuuki, but an unresponsive Kagome was unsettling. And after hearing Yuuki's story, I couldn't help feeling there was something that was missing. Because it made no sense for whatever the shadow was to attack the girl who was not an obvious threat. That thought ran through my head as I watched Kaname jerk his hands from Kagome's face, covered in what looked like black ink. The foul smell that came from it had my stomach-churning.

Though I couldn't help tensing my body as he reached into the pocket over her right breast. He was forcing me to bite back a growl. Only to feel curious by the piece of paper he pulled out. I was tracking him as he placed each piece on a surface until they formed a perfect circle. The last piece was stuck over the girl's heart.

The moment he instructed them all to move back, I did so. Watching as Kagome's body seemed to explode outwards in a swirl of lilac and silver. It was both breathtakingly beautiful and utterly horrifying to my senses as it rolled and crashed against an invisible barrier provided by the slips of paper. But it was the dark, feral smile I had seen before that light-filled that space, that had me fighting internally. It had made the girl in that second truly ethereal and enticing.

My shock was blown away as a shrill, pained, inhuman scream resounded from inside the barrier as the light receded. The paper smoldering to nothing leaving as a smokey smell in the air as Kagome became visible again. Sweat had beaded on her pale flesh as she smiled a gentle smile at our leader. She was causing me to bite back another urge to growl, as she passed out, body falling forward. I wanted to move and catch her, but a tug stopped my body on my sleeve. I was looking over to see who stopped me, to see Ruka. Her eyes were wide and fearful. It had me feeling at war with myself as I turned to see Hanabusa holding Kagome to him.

The worry in his blue eyes as he looked up at Kaname. Saying she was ice cold, left a hollow feeling in my chest. Just as the doors to the dorm burst open, revealing the Headmaster, Takuma, Yuuki, and a very angry Zero, who had his gaze focused solely on Kagome. Letting me know it'd be a very long night as I grabbed Ruka's hand, squeezing it to comfort her.

_**TBC!**_


	13. Ch 12 Maria, Why you play these Games?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Vampire Knight or its characters; that right belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

**Author's Notes: Here soon, the story will start to deviate a bit more from the Manga/Storyline. So if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to**_**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now**__**.**_ **Because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**.**

* * *

Kagome P.o.v.

Kagome narrowed her blue eyes as she felt a new presence on the campus. It had her skin practically crawling. It was easy for her to tell that the new person was a vampire. Looking over at Zero, who had been silently staring in the direction of the Headmasters Office, she knew he felt that presence as well. With a small sigh, Kagome forced her Reiki back into its little contain her imagined.

"Kaname?" she asked via their link as she started moving forward again.

There was no response, which was telling in its way since he liked keeping it open at all times. Wrinkling her nose, Kagome continued on the path she was currently taking. Looking back, she saw Zero leaning against the tree, seemingly zoned out. He hadn't even noticed she'd left his side. It was okay because she didn't want to be nearby when Yuuki happened by though each day had her worrying a bit more for him.

* * *

Kaname P.o.v.

He was not amused by the way Maria Kurenai introduced herself. It had left an oppressive atmosphere in the classroom before she had left. That and he had heard Kagome in the back of his mind. But he didn't respond. This was more pressing. And a problem for the vampires. Something was off about the girl. His instincts were telling him that in the coming days that he'd need to be on guard. And keeping Kagome away from her was vital.

Yes, he was a pureblood, and other vampires desired to drink his blood. But if the girl bit Kagome, she would be exposed, which means that what they had gotten done in the few months since her arrival would be a waste. Then her guardian would be highly displeased as well. And while he liked the man just fine, he didn't want to deal with him being oppressive and starting a fight with Kagome about returning to his side, where she would be _safe_.

That had Kaname smiling mentally. Yes, he found it rather humorous that Kagome had a strong will and heated temper when provoked. But that would be for later. Now he had to plan on how to deal with Maria.

* * *

General P.o.v.

Things were still tense as talk flew around. The students were smiling, getting excited for one of Cross Academy's Traditions. The Dance Party, where the day and night class got to mingle and interact with fewer restrictions. It was all that anyone cared about as each person talked about who they wanted on their Dance Card. Each was wishing to vie for their particular favorite of the night class, even if it was a formal event.

This had a few people in particular rather stressed out as comments were made. It was causing a soft giggle to escape from a particular raven-haired girl and drawing the attention of those around her. And a dark glare from the Class Representative.

"And what do you find so amusing Miss Higurashi?" he snapped at her, his eyes not leaving Yuuki.

Everyone watched as blue eyes grew hard. The smile still on the girl's pink lips as she walked over to Yuuki and draped her arms over the girl's shoulders. She was finally drawing the full attention of the Class Representative to her.

"Oh, that you have so little faith. I mean, I have been helping Yuuki study. Occasionally Zero, when he thinks he can _find_ the time to study with us," Kagome said in a soft, sweet voice that was cold.

Those gathered around were shocked. They were not aware that Kagome had been tutoring Yuuki, or even studying with Zero for that matter. A thing most of the female population had tried to do at one point or another. Causing a bit of jealousy to well inside of them though they all knew that she had no interest in the boy himself or even the Night Class who seemed somewhat interested in her.

This had the Class Representative a bit flustered as his face turned a bright shade of cherry red. "N-No... no, it does not..." he finally stuttered out.

It is causing everyone in the class to laugh at his embarrassment.

* * *

Yuuki P.o.v.

Yuuki was flustered. And now she was kneeling and hiding from her classmates with Ichijou. Who was doing the same thing? And as she listened to him speak, she realized a few things. One being just how much all the vampires in the Night Class respected Kaname. She was still learning a lot about Vampires and their culture. And it made her happy to hear how everyone liked him. Even if she was afraid of him due to the fact he was a vampire.

* * *

Zero P.o.v.

Zero looked at Hanabusa as he asked his question. He was getting an answer that was not exactly favorable. His past was cropping up. And there was no way he could ever mistake the Aura of Shizuka Hiou for anyone else. Not when the woman slaughtered his family. Took everything from him and left him in an in-between state, slowly turning into a Level E. His anger would not be sated ever at the rate things were going and hating the fact that the audacious Blond was right. He was bonded to the woman. Hence he could not mistake that aura.

Then he went; still, the person who was the topic of discussion was now before the both of them.

* * *

Kaien P.o.v.

Kaien was no fool. And while he smiled, listening to Kagome help tutor Yuuki, who just didn't seem to get Algebra at all. He wondered just what was going to happen. Maria Kurenai was an unknown factor. She had gone through all the proper procedures, did the pledge. But she was causing waves where there should be none. And he was respecting Kaname's wishes by not openly interfering with everything.

When he saw Zero cross by his open office door, he spoke up, "Zero, why don't you come in and help Kagome Tutor Yuuki. And I will go on the patrol."

The dark look he got in return had the smile on his face faltering just a little bit. Before Zero consented and entered. Allowing him to whisk himself out of the room. But not before looking back at the three kids. Two he saw as his children. While the last he knew as much older than him and the ward of a very powerful and influential person. And he didn't want to be on that man's bad side again.

* * *

Kaname P.o.v.

Kaname was sitting in his room, looking at the chessboard when he felt her presence. He didn't even look at her as he addressed her. It was beneath him to do so with the horrid and vulgar game she was choosing to play. Of course, he set the game up himself with all the pieces now located at Cross Academy.

* * *

Zero P.o.v.

He was stunned by Shizuka. He wanted to kill her, but he couldn't pull the trigger. And even then, he missed her heart, only to be frozen where he stood. The person now helping her looked exactly like him. Only they wore glasses. And they didn't even spare him a glance.

* * *

Yuuki P.o.v.

Yuuki frowned as she watched her Class Representative freak out. She spaced so badly during the exams. Failing them all horribly, meaning their class had to do the backstage preparations. But to her, it was not crucial as she saw that new Night Class girl again. Right now, they had to prep for the Dance.

She'd just have to let things run their course, even if Maria Kurenai had given her an ultimatum. Neither were choices she wanted to make.

* * *

Kagome P.o.v.

Kagome had opted out of the Dance. Sure she would have loved to go. But she had finally gotten Kaname to talk to her. Revealing some crucial things that had her sitting in her bedroom. This was Kaname's problem. And Zero's apparently. She was not to butt in. Pride was on the line for both of them.

Sighing as she leaned her head against the cold glass of her window, she blinked up at the moon hanging high like a beautiful pendant in the sky. It told her that someone would die this night, which she didn't have a clue. And it made her heart heavy as she placed her hand flat on the window pane. Eyes misting over as she let go of her control over her emotions. She was letting them run rampant.

* * *

? P.o.v.

I had found a quiet corner, or rather a wall, and chose to stay there. It had been a few minutes since Yuuki had come by and talked to me about Kaname. Something I was sure she shouldn't have done as I pushed Ruka to go out and dance to help promote the interrelations. I didn't like it. But as my eyes scanned through the crowd of people, noting that one Day Class Student was missing. But that was not what was necessary at the moment.

When I felt Aidou approach me, we briefly talked and left the party. Only to find Shizuka Hiou's body before meeting the mirror look-alike to Zero before having to withdraw. It was annoying, and I now had to find the Dorm President who didn't seem to be anywhere at the Dance. With a breath, I turned and made my way to the Dorms.

The last person I expected to find there, Yuuki, was standing alone in a room. And the smell of blood was surrounding her. It didn't bode well, and I needed to find the source, whether Yuuki was in tow or not. I knew that what we'd find would be less than pleasant. As a small voice in the back of my head told me that it was a good thing that girl had not shown. Having heard her roommate mention as I was passing, she had stayed in their dorm room tonight.

_**TBC!**_


	14. Ch 13 Water Park Visitors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Vampire Knight or its characters; that right belongs to Matsuri Hino. **

**Author's Notes: Here soon, the story will start to deviate a bit more from the Manga/Storyline. So if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to**_**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now**__**.**_ **Because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**.**

* * *

Kagome's P.o.v.

She was sitting on the edge of the courtyard fountain. Enjoying the chilly early spring breeze. The last few weeks had been crazy in her mind. With Maria showing up to the school, being the host body for an older Vampiress, Shizuka Hiou. Who was now very much dead. Thanks to Kaname. Who had sat down at length with her and talked about it, which had shocked her? Zero, on the other hand, was a bit more withdrawn and exceptionally more irritable than before. And finals for the end of the year were just a week away. Then the upperclassmen would be leaving after.

But what had her on edge currently was the fact that someone was watching her. Intently, for the last hour. So, she had stayed put, keeping up her studies. Whoever it was, was good at masking their presence. But hundreds of years of being alive, surviving and fighting, she had a sixth if not seventh sense to keep her alive. Jewel aside, of course. Meaning it was going to be a waiting game.

* * *

? P.o.v.

He had found her. Was aware that she knew that he was watching her. Though he was proud of the fact that she hadn't taken any actions, just staying put and continuing with whatever she was doing with the books. Because him being there was taking a considerable risk as it was. The trouble he'd get into for doing even this was scary though he was never one to follow orders precisely to the letter; instead, he manipulated them to suit his needs better. Besides, getting a rise out of his target was always a good thing.

So, after another thirty minutes, he decided it was time to attack. There were very few people around. Meaning his target was as open as they were going to be. It was a school, after all. And none in the day class were able to stop him. The night class wouldn't be out for an hour or so as the sun was still in the sky. Shifting his body, he darted out of the bushes and sped towards the dark-haired girl he'd just spent two hours watching, jumping to tackle her, only to let out a loud gasp of shock as she bent in half, reaching into her backpack and he sailed into the cold water of the fountain.

* * *

Kagome P.o.v.

Blinking her eyes rapidly as she sat up quickly, Kagome whipped around to see who her would-be assailant was. Just to feel shocked as her eyes met a pair of shining leaf green eyes under dark auburn hair. Before she could react, said person was pulling her into the cold water of the water fountain. Making her shriek in a mix of indignation and amusement. Before she scooped the water in her cupped hands and flung it at him, she was earning a deep, baritone laugh.

Soon they were both in a full-on water fight, laughing, and playing. The world around Kagome and her wanna-be attacker didn't exist. All that mattered was her winning against the impish man her friend and adopted Kit had grown into. Shippo knew how to lighten her mood and that there was going to be hell to pay when Sesshomaru realized he had come to see her while she was this mission. There was supposed to be no contact at all.

"Serves you right!" she quipped when she pounced and shoved him, so he slipped under the cold water.

"Hey! That isn't fair, it would be rude to harm a lady," Shippo snapped back after spitting the water out of his mouth.

"Nah! This is war, Shippo!" she laughed at him.

"Really? Care to explain that one?"

She went still at the same time as Shippo at the words. Slowly she turned to look at who spoke, just to see a very amused looking Kaien Cross, flanked by Zero, Yuuki, Kaname, and all of the Night class, as well as a good portion of the day class — making Kagome laugh nervously.

"Well, you see…" she said, trailing off as it dawned on her that no one was looking directly at her.

"Kagome, water… shirt," Shippo said openly, snickering at her.

Looking down, Kagome saw the white blouse of her school uniform was clinging to her frame and very see-through. Meaning the fiery orange-red of her bra was now visible to everyone. Heat flushing her face in an instant as she wrapped her arms around her chest and curled up to try and hide in the water. Blowing bubbles of frustration in the water while everyone gathered either outright laughed at her or chuckled in quiet amusement.

Then she had a jacket draped over her shoulders, making her look over at Shippo, who had stood up and was offering her a hand. She quickly debated whether to take it or not as her skirt was white as well. And she was wearing a matching set of undergarments today. Deciding to get out of the cold water was the best solution she scooted over to him and took his hand. As he quickly pulled her up and out of the water and into his arms bridal style making her squeak in protest.

"I think we shall adjourn to my office to… talk Miss Higurashi. And possibly introduce your friend," Kaine said.

Giving a small nod of her head, she flushed in embarrassment again, tucking her face into the crook of Shippo's neck. Earning a few more chuckles as Kaine gave orders for the Day class to go back to their dorms and for the Night class to get to class for the night.

* * *

Kaname P.o.v.

He had been curious when he awoke and felt complete happiness flowing through the link with Kagome. Though when he tried to talk to her to see what put her in that state, there had been no answer. His answer came when he had led the others to the school for classes. There was the ordinarily stoic, solitary woman in the water fountain, laughing as she splashed water on a tall male he could tell instantly was not human. Seeing those blue eyes so bright, shining as she had no care in the world at that moment, had him impressed.

The way her face flushed as she played was indeed something of beauty. A rare thing in his long life. It showed how innocent she still was. But as he heard the whispers of the others behind him, especially Hanabusa about her shirt, he had turned just enough to shoot a dark look at the blond. He was catching a glimpse of two in particular who were glaring coldly at the scene before them.

That was the moment when Kaien decided to show up, ending the play between the two as reality caught up with Kagome. He felt the full impact of what she was feeling as it dawned that she was wearing white and was completely wet. Clothes now see-through. Though the male, Shippo immediately covered her and picked her up, causing the two behind him to leak a bit of their aura, which he quickly smothered. There did not need to be a fight right now. They were still young, learning their powers and strengths. Shippo, he figured, was as old as Kagome but masking his real power expertly.

Sitting in the chair, sipping tea as he listened to Kaien address Kagome about proper behavior in a student, he looked at the red-haired demon. Who he noticed was looking at him subtly. That green gaze was assessing, knowing. Meaning he was probably connected to Kagome's Guardian.

"Now, that is done, care to explain your visitor?"

Lifting an eyebrow as he watched, Kaien pointedly dismisses Yuuki and Zero. The latter was glaring darkly at both him and Shippo. He knew the boy was still shaken over the events concerning Shizuka Hiou. But it was of no concern of his. Zero had to make his own choices. As long as he didn't hurt Yuuki, Kaname knew he'd not harm the boy.

"Mr. Cross, I would like you to meet Shippo K.T. Sune. He does odd jobs for my Guardian. A man of many skills and faces," Kagome elucidated with a smile.

At this, Kaname hid a smile behind his cup. The name was a play on words. And her description of what he was hidden in the services he performed for the man he worked for. Clever.

"_Kagome, I would like to talk with you two later, if possible,_" he said to her via their link.

"_Of course, though, I am curious as to why he is here. I wasn't supposed to have contact from anyone at home,_" she replied.

The rest of the meeting went smoothly. Shippo apologizing for his inappropriate behavior. Saying he had known Kagome since he was a child and missed her. And wanted to make sure she was okay. Not the whole truth, but not a lie either.

* * *

Kagome P.o.v.

Kagome sat there on the small chaise lounge in the Night Dorm. Shippo by her side while Kaname sat in a white wing back chair looking at them. He had invited them, and they were there. Shippo was now not pretending to be a jovial friend, no he was rather stiff and acting all protective.

"So, you are the one that Kagome has a contract with, huh… not what I would have expected," Shippo said.

She was elbowing him as she rolled her eyes. She noted that Kaname was not phased in the least. Something she was glad for. Though he was currently blocking her, which was okay.

"Why have you come to Cross Academy, Kitsune?" Kaname finally asked.

The effect was instant. The very air around them was charged with Youki as Kagome lifted her hand and settled it on her kit's knee. She was making him calm instantly. She didn't want a fight, let alone to alert their enemy and his cohorts.

"Shippo, just answer please," she said.

There was a soft snort before Shippo leaned back. It took a few minutes before he answered, but by that time, Kagome has wrapped the one tail that he released. Making her smile at his natural instinct to mark her with his scent even if it was just as Kin.

"I was doing some delivering of… stuff for our esteemed Lord. And was in the area. I know I was not to come to see her. But I have known Kagome almost my whole life. She is an essential person to me. Pack, if you will," Shippo said. "As all information regarding her is kept well hidden, so no one knows what is going on, I wanted to see her myself. Punishment be damned."

Sighing, Kagome stroked one of his tails, watching Kaname as he watched them, listening. He was hard to read normally. But now, she knew the telltale signs of his thought process.

"I am sure he is aware you are here and made a scene as the man keeps in contact with the Headmaster constantly over Kagome. But, I think you would be good for her," Kaname finally stated. "And with your particular talents, I think you'd be more useful here then running… paperwork for a _Man_ who has no real face to the public, being slightly a recluse."

She lifted the tail and buried her face into it as she burst out into a fit of giggles. Kagome couldn't help it as she felt Shippo stiffen in shock before laughing aloud. Kaname was old and very intelligent. Anything he could use to benefit his ultimate goals, he would. And it was him giving her something from home cause he knew she missed it. While offering Shippo an olive branch.

"I'd like that, actually. Information is more or less a specialty of mine," Shippo said, sounding amused at the offer he'd just gotten. "Besides, hearing Kagome's laughter is the best medicine for a heart that pines for what it loves."

At that, she groaned and reached out blindly to swat at him. His cheesy little pick-up lines to tease her. Knowing she had her reasons and would never see him like that, ever. Earning a laugh from not just Shippo, but a chuckle from Kaname as well.

* * *

? P.o.v.

I laid in my bed, listening to my roommate spout off in great detail what they had all witnessed earlier that evening. It had shocked me to the core as I recognized the bright, cheery laughter, that was nothing but happy. I was then seeing Kagome splashing a strange male in the water fountain, trying to one-up him as he attacked back. It had my stomach clenching and anger rising in, which was not helped by the fact that her school uniform shirt was drenched and plastered to her body. Showing off pale skin and a bra, that reminded me of the sun setting, clearly for everyone to see.

By sheer force of will, I had stayed where I stood. It bothered me I had reacted like that. The pull towards her was odd as it was. And I didn't need it, to begin with. She was human and a natural threat to me and my kind.

"I mean seriously, do you think that Auburn-haired guy might have feelings for Kagome? I mean, they seemed… very friendly with each other," Aidou stated.

Closing my eyes, I sighed and rolled over, doing my level best to ignore Aidou and not needing this at all. I had Ruka. So, feeling the pull to Kagome was troublesome. Having my instincts clamor to protect and hide her away. Even if she was friendly and sweet, preferring to spend time with everyone in the Night Class when they were in the Moon Dorms.

"Hey, what's wrong? You cannot tell me that you hadn't noticed how that skimpy bra cradled those pale, pert globes," Aidou groused.

Twitching, I pulled my pillow from under my head and tossed it at Aidou. Smiling darkly as hit connected with his face. Getting a pained yell from him.

"Geeze, I know you have your eyes set on Ruka. But I found it fascinating that Senrei had shown a response," Aidou huffed before the pillow hit me in the back of the head.

Grabbing my pillow, I put it back under my head and tried not to think about it. Not liking it that Senrei was interested in her. She was not necessary to me, yet anyone showing interest made me irritated and angry. When had my life quit being simplistic?

_**TBC!**_


	15. Ch 14 Shifting Convictions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Vampire Knight or its characters; that right belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

**Author's Note: The pace of this story will begin to change and deviate a bit more from the Anime/Manga than it already has. So if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to**_**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now**__**.**_ **Because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**.**

* * *

Kagome P.o.v.

Kagome wandered through the halls of the Sun Dorm, her mind not focusing on anything in particular. So much had happened since Shippo had arrived. His introduction to the Night Class had been rather amusing, to say the least, especially since he had no qualms about hitting on the ladies. A thing that had always amused her. Then Kaname going to the Senate to plead for Zero, all while the whole issue of one of the Night Class had fed off a Day Class student.

That had been a fiasco. Kagome was amused though by how Yuuki had stood up to Kaname for Zero. Then again, it had been Aidou, no real surprise there though she understood his reasons, even if it was to a degree flawed. The damage that could have been done for the coexistence of the two races.

Now she could hear what Kaname thought as he attended a party tonight. One hosted by Lord Aidou himself. It was straining on her because he had told her that Yuuki was there as well. And to make it all the better, Kaname had refused her offer of sending Shippo to retrieve Yuuki. But he knew best and would deal with things in his way.

Kagome paused and looked down at the piece of paper in her left hand. It was severely crumpled now and the other source of her agitation. It had arrived early that morning, and she had been shocked at seeing the seal on the back, while elegant, flowing script stated her name on the front. The look on Head Master Crosses face as he handed it to her spoke volumes, giving her pause.

What was inside that short letter had her blood-freezing, and she knew she would have to talk to Kaname about it. Things were going to get a bit crazy if what was written inside was true. A dream will always be a dream, or so she believed. And Kagome knew her peaceful life at Cross Academy was just a pipe dream. Eventually, it was to come to an end. She had just hoped that maybe it would be a long way off into the distant future.

* * *

Kaname P.o.v.

Kaname stood at the window, looking out over the Aidou courtyard. He felt a bit conflicted about the way things were unfolding. And what Kagome had dropped in his lap via their link as he left for the holiday. It meant that he'd have to adjust and change his plans. He was then dealing with the past being brought up and trying to deter Hanabusa from digging into it (knowing it won't work), and it irritated him. Then again, his relationship with the young Aidou heir was something else.

Though Kaname's main concern was protecting Yuuki, partially to keep her memories from returning, the knowledge that there was another Pure Blood out there, other than him and Sara, could be damning. That and she was his fiance. His offer was not a whimsical joke to turn her, or rather awaken her. How easily she had said yes. The effect it had on him was strong, and he couldn't just give in.

Soon the short break would end, and they'd all be back at the Academy. And he'd be meeting Kagome's Guardian face to face for the first time in several hundred years. The news that the man had to impart, and face to face had to be a serious issue. Sighing, Kaname turned from the window and leaned back against it, listening to the idle chatter from Ruka to Akatsuki and Hanabusa. They had no clue what was coming. Or just how it would change the world depending on the events taking place and when.

* * *

General P.o.v.

"My Lord, are you ready to leave?"

Golden eyes were turned to the small, aged, and gray imp who stood waiting patiently for him. He was grateful for Jakken, who had been serving him faithfully for centuries now.

"Yes, let us go to Cross Academy in the Nigenkai," he said.

When Jakken turned and opened his office door, he stood and followed silently behind. There had been movement from Naraku's lacky, not to mention the bastard's lackies had tried to attack Kagome. He was proud of how well she had settled into her role as a liaison between him and Kaname Kuran, the rightful King of Vampires. As well as maintaining her position as a student of the Academy.

Kaien Cross knew he was coming since Shippo was currently under restriction for going to see Kagome without permission. But the Kuran had been correct in Shippo's particular talents being of use there. And an extra set of eyes to watch over his ward, pack, and adopted family was always good since Kagome tended to attract trouble of the worst kind.

* * *

? P.o.v.

I stood there waiting for the car to pull up and take us back to the school. It was hard to believe that the vacation had come and gone in what seemed like a blink of an eye. But it didn't matter to me, much, since I had Ruka beside me. The distance between Kagome and myself was much needed. It is allowing me to clear my head.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

Turning, I looked down at Ruka and gave a small smile. A quick shake of my head as the car finally pulled to a stop before us. The slightly skeptical look she shot me before slipping in to sit next to Kaname was telling. It wasn't so far fetched that she would pick up on my mood changes of late.

Though leaving the school had been a bit odd this time. I knew I had watched as Senri went his own way, while I went mine. That I couldn't see or even sense Kagome was strange. It was odd that she hadn't come down to see Kaname off at all. In fact, I found it suspicious that she hardly came around the week before vacation.

And the one time she had been spotted, Ruka had asked if she was going home on vacation to holiday with her Guardian and family. It had sat wrong me with the way her eyes dulled as she explained that she was staying at the school. That her Guardian was busy and couldn't be bothered with her visiting. Before stating she had no family left anymore. The smile she used to punctuate her sentence left me feeling a bit sick. It was apparent to even Aidou that it was a fake, forced smile. Yet Kaname said nothing and let her go on her way.

"I wonder what we are going to be doing for the next semester in school?" Aidou spoke up.

Turning my gaze towards my cousin, I saw that he was trying to appear cheery like usual. But when you know someone for an extended period of time, continually interact with them, it is easy to spot their tells. And I had noticed his change since the knight Kaname had spoken about his family and them being murdered. Just the thought of it had me feeling like something terrible was going to happen.

_**TBC!**_


End file.
